Future!
by Oceana Queen
Summary: Perang hampir berakhir! Namun, Obito justru menginginkan keabadian dan ingin menguasai dunia. Dengan jurus rahasia buatan Obito, Naruto dan beberapa lainnya terlempar ke masa depan. Lalu mereka bertemu dengan Minato masa depan. Bagaimanakah nasib mereka di tahun 2030? /Chapter 2 update!/ RnR, please?
1. Bab 1: Prologue

Naruto menatap Obito dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Di belakangnya terdapat Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Hinata yang juga dalam keadaan sama.

"Hmm … tidak kusangka kalian bisa sehebat ini," gumam Obito sambil menyeringai sinis pada mereka semua.

"Kau menyerah saja," kata Kakashi sambil memandang tajam mantan rekan satu timnya dulu itu.

"Oh ya? Jangan kira kalian masih bisa mengalahkanku," kata Obito.

"Cih, mau apa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang tidak suka ke arah Obito.

"Kekeke …," tawa Obito begitu membuat bulu kunduk Sakura dan Hinata sempat merinding. "Aku menginginkan keabadian dan menguasai dunia."

"Jangan harap itu bakal terjadi!" kata Naruto. "Di dunia ini, tidak ada yang namanya ke abadian!"

"Oya? Sepertinya aku juga harus membawa kalian untuk membuktikan ucapanku," kata Obito. "Jikan no Jutsu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Future!

Genre: Adventure, and Friendship

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Oceana Queen

Warning: OOC, OC, OOT, Bad, and Miss Typo

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto memandang ke segala penjuru. Yang ia lihat adalah banyak sekali gedung pencakar langit yang sangat besar sekali.

"K-kita ada dimana?" tanya Hinata yang tepat berada di samping Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Naruto lirih.

"Hmm …," Kakashi sepertinya nampak sedang berpikir keras.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya sejenak. Sementara Sakura memandang sekeliling tempat dia berpijak dengan pandangan tidak percaya –atau lebih tepatnya pandangan tidak yakin.

"Kalian sedang cosplay?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut pirang sambil memandang satu per satu dari mulai Naruto sampai Kakashi.

Mata Naruto membulat begitu saja. Sementara yang lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naruto. Mereka kini tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat untuk saat ini.

"Tou-san?" Naruto memandang lirih kearah lelaki itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia langsung memeluk laki-laki itu dengan sangat erat. "A-aku rindu sekali dengan tou-san."

"E-eh, aku bukan tou-san kamu," balas lelaki itu sambil melepaskan pelukan Naruto secara perlahan. "Namaku Namikaze Minato, selain itu aku belum menikah dan tidak mungkin mempunyai anak yang usianya terlihat sama sepertiku."

Kali ini, semuanya kembali menatap lelaki itu tidak percaya. Namikaze Minato? Bukankah itu adalah Yondaime Hokage yang merupakan ayah dari Uzumaki Naruto? Oh, setidaknya tidak mungkin ada orang lain yang rupanya sama persis dengan Yondaime Hokage dan memiliki nama yang sama kecuali ….

"Bolehkah kami tahu sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sekarang tanggal 18 Maret," jawab Minato singkat.

"Ehm, maksudku tahunnya, Namikaze-san," kata Kakashi.

"Sekarang tanggal 2030, memangnya ada apa?"

"Minna-san, sepertinya kita terlempar ke masa depan," kata Kakashi.

"Apa? Itu tidak mungkinkan, Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita memang benar-benar terlempar ke masa depan, Sakura," jawab Kakashi.

Dalam hati Sasuke, dia mengiyakan pernyataan Kakashi. Pasalnya, mana mungkin medan perang memiliki gedung pencakar langit yang sangat tinggi? Yang ada justru malah hancur begitu saja jika gedung itu benar-benar ada di medan perang.

"Itu benar, Sakura," kata Sasuke menyetujui pernyataan Kakashi.

"Jadi, kalian dari masa lalu?" tanya lelaki bernama Minato itu.

"I-iya, Yon- maksudku Namikaze-san," jawab Hinata.

"Jadi, dia bukan tou-san?" tanya Naruto lirih. Mata blue sapphire-nya tampak begitu berkaca-kaca.

"Oh ayolah, Dobe! Kau terlihat seperti hewan yang tidak diberi makan oleh majikannya," ejek Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu, Teme?" tanya Naruto yang tidak terima diejek seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua," kata Kakashi sambil mencoba melerai mereka berdua.

Minato hanya terdiam melihat Naruto. Memang, dia tidak dapat memungkiri kalau rambut dan mata mereka sama. Tapi sifatnya … mirip dengan gadis yang selama ini ia sukai.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku tahu nama kalian?" tanya Minato.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hatake Kakashi."

Minato membulatkan matanya begitu mengetahui nama Kakashi.

"Namamu Hatake Kakashi?" tanya Minato. "Bagaimana bisa rekan satu timku dalam kepolisian bisa terlihat jauh lebih tua sepuluh tahun dariku?"

Oke, kini tidak hanya Kakashi yang terkejut dengan omongan Minato, melainkan 4 anak yang juga terkejut akan hal itu. 'Bagaimana mungkin Kakashi-sensei bisa ada di zaman ini?' pikir keempat anak itu.

"Em … maksudmu, sensei?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Begini, di masa ini atau lebih tepatnya pada masaku, aku memiliki teman yang bernama 'Hatake Kakashi' yang umurnya berbeda 10 tahun dariku dan merupakan rekan satu timku di kepolisian," jelas Minato. "Yah, hari ini aku memang sedang mengambil cuti dari pekerjaanku sih."

"Ah, mungkin itu Kakashi-sensei di masa depan!" celetuk Naruto bersemangat.

"Iya, pasti perkataan Dobe benar," kata Sasuke mengiyakan celetukan Naruto itu.

Kali ini, Kakashi masih bimbang. Jika berarti dia menemukan dirinya di masa depan, apakah dia juga akan bertemu dengan Rin dan Obito? Eh, tunggu dulu! Apakah Obito akan sejahat seperti di masanya?

"Ngomong-ngomong, nanti kita akan tinggal dimana?" tanya Sakura. "Tidak mungkinkan kita menginap di jalanan?"

"Oh soal itu … bagaimana kalau kalian menginap di rumahku? Aku yakin, Otou-san dan Okaa-san tidak keberatan," tanya Minato menawarkan.

"Eh? Jadi Minato-san memiliki orang tua?" tanya Sasuke.

Bletak! Minato menjitak kepala Sasuke karena menurutnya kurang sopan itu.

"Tentu saja," jawab Minato. "Tou-san adalah jendral kepolisian Tokyo yang terkenal dan hebat, selain itu Okaa-san adalah dokter yang sudah banyak menyembuhkan banyak pasien."

"A-ano, Minato-san. Dokter itu apa?" tanya Hinata.

Kini, Minato sepertinya menyadari kalau dia berhadapan dengan orang-orang dari masa lalu yang nyasar ke masanya dan memiliki pengetahuan yang bisa di anggap 'jadul' mungkin?

"Memangnya kalian itu apa?" tanya Minato yang menyadari kalau pakaian mereka sangat aneh.

"Kami adalah shinobi dari desa Konoha -dattebayo," jawab Naruto bersemangat.

"Ehm, kalau begitu mungkin 'dokter' yang dimaksud pada zaman kami bisa kalian sebut sebagai 'orang yang mengobati shinobi yang sedang sakit parah atau terluka' sepertinya," kata Minato menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

Kakashi mengangguk mengerti. Rupanya, bertemu dengan sensei-nya di masa depan tidak begitu buruk juga. Tapi, apakah pemikiran Kakashi akan selalu merasa tidak buruk jika kenyataan mereka berada di masa depan?

"Oya, karena kalian memakai pakaian yang sangat berbeda dengan zaman ini, bagaimana kalau kalian aku belikan pakaian? Otou-san dan Okaa-san pasti tidak akan setuju dan mengira aku membawa sekelompok Otaku ke dalam rumahku," kata Minato. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas pergi karena hari semakin sore dan jangan tunjukkan hal-hal yang berbau ninja disini atau kalian akan membuat heboh satu kota."

"Hai," kata semuanya patuh.

"Oya, sebaiknya kau tidak menggunakan nama 'Hatake Kakashi' pada zaman ini, Kakashi-san," kata Minato sambil menoleh ke arah Kakashi.

"Lalu namaku apa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Konoha Shi," jawab Minato. "Menurutku itu tidak terlalu buruk karena kau berasal dari Konoha di zamanmu bukan?"

"Hmm … ya. Nama itu tidak terlalu buruk," jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau memanggilku 'sensei'?" tanya Minato.

"Karena pada zamanku, Namikaze Minato adalah orang yang mengajarkanku jurus-jurus ninja," jawab Kakashi.

"Sepertinya di zamanmu itu aku termasuk orang yang penting ya?" gumam Minato pelan yang terdengar seperti menggunakan bahasa elien.

"Sensei mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak mengucapkan apapun," jawab Minato. "Sebaiknya, kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku agar tidak terkesan aneh pada semua orang yang ada di zaman ini."

Kakashi mengangguk setuju. Mengingat umurnya memang lebih tua dibandingkan Minato pada masa depan ini. Tidak mungkin kan, kalau dirinya memanggil Minato pada masa ini dengan sebutan 'sensei'? Pasti orang-orang akan curiga.

"Baiklah," jawab Kakashi menyetujui.

Setelah sekian lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka berhadapan dengan sebuah gedung bertingkat dan memiliki pintu yang dapat terbuka secara otomatis. Kalian bisa menebaknya? Yap, itulah Mall!

"K-kita ada dimana, Minato-san?" tanya Hinata.

"Ini yang disebut Mall," jawab Minato.

"Mall? Apa itu Mall?" tanya Sakura.

"Sebuah tempat yang di dalamnya terdapat toko-toko, dan beberapa restoran," jawab Minato santai. "Ayo, kita masuk ke sana dan membeli baju untuk kalian!"

Mereka semua pada akhirnya mengikuti Minato untuk masuk ke dalam tempat tidak dikenal itu –bagi Naruto Cs dan Kakashi. Ketika kaki Minato berpijak pada karpet merat yang bertuliskan 'WELCOME', pintu terbuka secara otomatis.

"Wah, keren sekali pintu ini," kata Naruto dengan berbinar-binar menatap pintu masuk yang otomatis itu.

"Huh, kau norak sekali, Dobe," ledek Sasuke dengan wajah datar khas Uchiha.

"Biarlah, Teme! Kau kan juga belum pernah mendapati pintu seperti ini," balas Naruto.

"Dobe bodoh!"

"Teme yang lebih bodoh!"

"Kalian berdua hentikan," kata Kakashi sambil menjitak kedua anak tersebut. "Gomen ne atas tingkah laku kekanakan mereka, Minato-san."

"Hahaha …. Tidak apa-apa, Shi-san," kata Minato sambil tertawa.

"Shi-san?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ehm, kira-kira itulah nama panggilanku disini," jelas Kakashi. "Yah, untuk menghindari kecurigaan karena di zaman ini ada yang bernama 'Hatake Kakashi' kan?"

"Kalau begitu nama lengkapmu apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Konoha Shi," jawab Kakashi singkat.

Pada akhirnya, mereka menuju sebuah toko pakaian di lantai 1. Sebuah toko yang bertuliskan 'Welcome to Dress Up Shop' di sebuah papan bercat putih.

"Wah, besar sekali!" kata Naruto kagum.

"Sudah kubilang untuk kesekian kalinya, Dobe. Janganlah bersikap norak!" kata Sasuke datar.

"Aku tidak norak, hanya kagum," sahut Naruto.

"Pada dasarnya itu memiliki arti yang sama, Dobe," balas Sasuke.

"Itu beda, Teme!"

"Sama."

"Beda."

"Sama."

"Kalian berdua, jangan bertengkat disini," kata Kakashi sambil menjitak kepala kedua anak yang pernah berada dibawah bimbingannya itu. "Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf atas kekanak-kanakan mereka yang terlihat memalukan."

"Hahaha …. Sudahlah tak apa-apa," balas Minato. "Mereka semua lucu, terutama Naruto."

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya tersenyum kikuk. Dalam hati dia merasa kalau Tou-san nya yang telah bereinkarnasi terlihat memiliki sifat yang sama dengan kehidupan Tou-san nya saat menjadi Yondaime Hokage.

Sementara itu, Sakura dan Hinata sudah masuk ke dalam toko dan mencari-cari pakaian. Terutama Sakura yang tampak sangat bersemangat dalam mencari pakaian, sementara Hinata bersikap tenang-tenang saja.

"Kyaa! Baju ini sangat manis, oh tidak hanya itu! Yang ini juga manis," kata Sakura sambil menunjukan dua buah pakaian terusan. "Kira-kira yang mana yang bagus? Yang warnanya hitam atau merah muda?"

"Sepertinya kau lebih bagus dengan yang itu, Sakura-san," jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk pakaian yang berwarna merah muda.

"Arigato, Hinata," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Y-ya," balas Hinata kecil.

"Rupanya kalian sudah mencari pakaian ya?" tanya Kakahi.

"Ya, sensei," jawab Sakura bersemangat walaupun dihatinya dia bermaksud ingin memborong baju lebih banyak karna baju-baju disana banyak sekali yang lucu-lucu dan imut-imut.

"Katanya Minato-sensei, kalian sebaiknya mencari dua atau tiga baju," kata Kakashi. "Cobalah untuk mencari yang lain."

"Senangnya," pekik Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Iya kan, Hinata?"

"I-iya," jawab Hinata.

Kini, setelah mendapatkan semua pakaian baru untuk mereka, mereka akan pergi ke rumah kediaman Namikaze. Di depan rumah Minato memang terlihat besar dan luas halamannya. Sudah pasti dapat diperkirakan kalau rumah Minato juga pasti luas dan mewah.

"Jadi rumah Tou– eh Minato-san sebesar itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah di depan matanya. "Bahkan aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mempunyai rumah sebesar ini."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Naruto," ucap Minato sambil tersenyum. "Itu rumah ke dua orang tuaku, bukan rumahku."

"Tapi … ini seperti mimpi bisa tinggal di rumah seluas ini selama beberapa hari –dattebayo," kata Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk dulu!" ajak Minato.

Semuanya tampak masuk satu per satu ke dalam rumah Minato. Terlihat di ruang tamu seorang pria berambut perak jabrik dan seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang sedang menonton televisi.

"Tadaima," kata Minato.

"Okaerinasai, Minato-kun," balas wanita berambut pirang itu sambil menoleh ke arah Minato.

Semuanya, ehm maksudku Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Hinata tampak sedikit tercenggang. Karna sosok yang disebut-sebut orang tua Minato itu mirip sekali dengan Jiraiya si Ero-sannin dan Tsunade si Hokage ke lima.

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Teman-temanku dan mereka adalah korban dari kasus pembakaran sebuah perumahan kemarin," jawab Minato dengan berbohong dalam kata 'korban dari kasus pembakaran sebuah perumahan kemarin'.

"Begitukah?" tanya Jiraiya sedikit curiga.

"Ya," jawab Minato.

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Tsunade," kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum. "Suamiku ini bernama Jiraiya Namikaze."

Naruto berjalan mendekati Minato. Kemudian berbisik ….

"Apakah dulu orang tua Minato-san memiliki kisah cinta yang rumit?" tanya Naruto berbisik.

"Ya," jawab Minato pelan. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Soalnya di zamanku tidak mungkin Tsunade-baa chan menikah dengan seorang Ero-sannin yang sangat mesum," jawab Naruto sambil berbisik.

Minato sweatdrop sedikit mendengar perkataan Naruto. Sementara kini Naruto mengetahui sebuah kenyataan bahwa tidak selamanya yang ada di zaman mereka ada di masa depan ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian masuk ke dalam kepolisian? Sepertinya kalian memiliki skill yang bagus," tanya Jiraiya menawarkan.

"Boleh juga," jawab Kakashi. "Kalian setuju kan, anak-anak?"

"Terserah sensei saja," jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, kalian harus bersiap-siap besok," kata Tsunade.

"Sebaiknya, rahasia kalian dari masa lalu cukup aku saja yang tahu," bisik Minato ke Naruto.

"Ya," jawab Naruto. "Kami juga akan berusaha hidup normal dan tidak menggunakan jurus ninja di zaman ini."

Minato tersenyum lembut melihat Naruto yang menurutnya kemungkinan anaknya di kehidupannya sebelumnya. Kemudian, dia mengantarkan mereka semua ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Jangan harap kalian bisa menang melawanku," ucap seseorang di salah satu tempat di Tokyo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Continue

#Next Chapter: Jembatan Penghubung Masa Lalu

"Hey, Kyuubi! Kalau semuanya sudah bereinkarnasi, kau ada dimana?"

"**Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu."**

**.**

"Sebaiknya kalian harus belajar pelajaran dari SD sampai SMA."

**.**

"Mulai hari ini, kalian juga harus berlatih menembak!"

**.**

"Tak kusangka misi pertama kita adalah itu."

**.**

"Aku mulai berpikiran kalau yang diincar oleh Obito adalah dirinya sendiri."

**.**

"Jadi itukah reinkarnasi mereka semua? Menarik sekali."


	2. Chapter 2: Jembatan Penghubung Masa Lalu

#At Somewhere 08.05 pm

Obito menatap seorang laki-laki yang berusia 16 tahun. Laki-laki itu nampak sedang tertidur pulas di sebuah ranjang berwarna putih bersih yang dilapisi oleh seprai berwarna biru gelap. Seulas senyuman –atau lebih tepatnya seringaian- tersungging di bibir Obito yang tertutup topeng berwarna putih itu.

"Permainan ini, baru saja dimulai," kata Obito sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Future!**

Genre: **Adventure**, and **Friendship** (Maybe **slight **Romance)

**Naruto **Shippuden Masashi **Kishimoto**

Author: **Oceana** Queen

**Warning:** OOC, **OC**, OOT, **Bad**, Semi **Canon**, and **Miss **Typo

**Thanks **To **You** For **Read** This **Fanfic**

Flame? **I **don't **like!**

Concrit?** I **like** it!**

Happy **reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2: Jembatan Penghubung Masa Lalu

**.**

**.**

**.**

#At Namikaze's House 08.00 pm

Naruto memandang langit-langit kamar barunya yang berwarna putih kebiruan. Cat yang melapisi dinding kamar tersebut juga berwarna putih kebiruan. Namun untuk lantainya, diberikan lantai dengan warna putih pasir.

Disamping ranjang yang kini di duduki oleh Naruto, terdapat sebuah meja kecil yang disertai dengan sebuah lampu tidur –yang Naruto sendiri tidak tahu cara memakainya dan apa kegunaannya- dan sebuah vas bunga dari gabus yang entah bagaimana cara membuatnya itu.

Tangan berlapis kulit tan miliknya membuka sebuah laci berwarna coklat terang. Nampak di laci tersebut hanya berisikan sebuah buku tulis kecil dan sebuah album foto ukuran sedang dengan sampul berwarna putih mutiara dan bergambar kerang laut.

Di bukanya album foto itu. Di halaman pertamanya tertulis nama 'Minato Namikaze' dengan tinta yang terlihat agak luntur itu. Di samping halaman pertama, terdapat foto Minato saat masih bayi. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Menurutnya, wajah tampan Otou-sannya sangat mirip dengan wajahnya –yang menurutnya juga tampan itu. Apalagi rambut mereka sama-sama berwarna pirang dengan model jabrik dan bermata dengan warna seperti blue sapphire yang menurut Naruto dapat menentramkan hati siapapun yang melihat mata itu.

Tangannya bergerak membuka halaman selanjutnya. Terdapat foto Minato saat masih taman kanak-kanak dengan seragam berwarna abu-abu dan celana berwarna hitam legam. Minato saat itu sedang bermain ayunan dan di sampingnya terdapat pohon sakura yang besar dan bunganya nampak bermekaran dengan indahnya. Di bawah foto itu tertulis 'I am playing in the school' yang Naruto tidak mengerti sama sekali apa artinya itu dan apa bahasa yang digunakan.

Selanjutnya, terdapat foto Minato saat sekolah dasar yang mengenakan seragam baju berwarna biru kehitaman dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Minato saat itu sedang mengenakan tas berwarna biru gelap. Di bawah foto itu tertulis 'I am going to school' yang lagi-lagi tidak Naruto mengerti apa artinya dan apa bahasa yang digunakan.

Lalu, Naruto melihat foto kelulusan Minato saat sekolah dasar. Di sana ada 6 foto yang berisikan saat-saat wisuda yang Minato jalani untuk pertama kalinya. Yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah foto dimana saat itu Minato dipeluk oleh seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang sepinggang dan Naruto yakin itu foto Minato dengan Okaa-sannya, Uzumaki Kushina. Di bawah foto itu tertulis 'Sayonara, Nakama.'

Kini, Naruto melihat 4 foto yang berisikan saat Minato pertama kali masuk sekolah menengah pertama atau Junior High School. Foto pertama yaitu saat Minato memakai seragam hitam yang dilapisi jaket abu-abu dan mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam legam. Foto keduanya yaitu saat Minato makan bento di bawah pohon sakura bersama tiga orang gadis dan seorang lelaki. Foto ketiga yaitu saat Minato merangkul hangat gadis cantik berambut merah yang terlihat panjangnya hanya sedada dan Naruto merasa itu bukan Kushina karena mengingat Kushina pasti tidak akan pernah memotong rambutnya –walaupun mungkin saat itu Kushina membenci rambutnya. Sementara foto keempat yaitu di mana seorang gadis berambut merah panjang sepinggang, gadis berambut hitam, dan lelaki berambut hitam sedang duduk bercengkrama di bawah rindangnya pohon sakura.

Di halaman selanjutnya, ada foto Minato yang nampaknya sedang kencan dengan gadis berambut merah yang panjangnya sedada itu. Sekilas muka gadis itu terlihat sangat mirip dengan Sara, namun itu ia rasa tidak masuk akal. Mengingat Sara tidak mungkin muncul dan menjadi kekasih dari Otou-sannya itu. Namun, pikiran itu kembali ia tepis jauh-jauh. Mengingat fakta bahwa semua yang ada di masa depan ini tidak seperti yang ada di masanya atau bisa kita bilang di masa lalu.

Foto -yang sepertinya- pada saat Minato kencan dengan gadis -yang entah siapa namanya itu- ada sekitar 9 foto. Foto pertama, saat mereka sedang berada di dalam kereta dan duduk bersampingan. Yang kedua, saat mereka ada di gerbang taman bermain sambil saling berangkulan. Yang ketiga, saat mereka bersiap-siap menaiki wahana Kora-Kora atau Swimming Boat. Yang keempat, saat mereka bersiap-siap menaiki wahana Rollercoaster. Yang kelima, saat mereka memakan es krim di sebuah taman. Yang ketujuh, saat mereka makan pizza di sebuah restaurant terkenal. Yang kedelapan, saat mereka berada di sebuah padang bunga Lavender. Sementara yang terakhir, bukan berisi foto Minato dengan gadis –yang entah siapa namanya itu. Melainkan, seorang gadis berambut hitam legam, seorang lelaki, dan seorang gadis berambut merah panjang sepinggang. Kalau dilihat secara baik-baik, mata gadis berambut merah panjang sepinggang itu terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Naruto melihat kehalaman berikutnya, di sana terdapat 6 foto berisi saat Minato mengalami wisudanya yang kedua. Di sana ada foto Minato sambil merangkul hangat gadis berambut merah yang panjang rambutnya sedada itu, foto Minato sambil menunjukkan dua buah piagam, foto Minato saat sedang menyanyi di panggung, foto Minato sambil bergandengan tangan dengan gadis berambut merah yang entah siapa namanya itu di bawah pohon Sakura yang besar, foto Minato sambil memegang piala besar yang tertulis 'Juara 1' dengan huruf kanji, dan foto Minato sambil mengecup dahi gadis yang berambut merah yang entah siapa namanya itu.

Halaman selanjutnya adalah foto saat Minato menjalani MOS di SMA-nya itu. Sebenernya, Naruto sendiri heran mengapa ada saja orang yang rela memfoto Otou-sannya sampai sebanyak itu. Kalau di perhatikan, foto-foto Minato terkesan sangat lucu. Bahkan, tak jarang Naruto tertawa kecil atau paling tidak tersenyum melihat foto-foto Otou-sannya itu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu itu mengalihkan pandangan Naruto dari album foto itu. Tangan berkulit tan itu menutup album foto tersebut.

"Masuk," sahut Naruto dengan singkat.

Clek!

Pintu berwarna coklat tua itu terbuka lebar. Terlihat sosok Minato di sana dengan T-shirt berwarna biru tua yang bertuliskan 'I am King' dengan warna hitam dan corak darah di sekelilingnya, selain itu dia juga mengenakan celana berwarna hitam legam.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Minato sambil memandang lurus ke arah Naruto.

"Melihat foto-foto di album ini," jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk album yang ia pegang itu.

Minato berjalan mendekati Naruto. Seulas senyuman terukir di bibir lelaki berumur 25 tahun itu. Melihat semua foto-foto itu membuat memori Minato berputar kembali pada dirinya waktu kecil sampai sekarang ini.

"Ng … sebenarnya siapa sih yang memfoto ini?" tanya Naruto penasaran. "Banyak sekali fotonya."

"Kalau foto aku dari kecil sampai acara kelulusan sekolah dasarku adalah Otou-sanku, sisanya adalah sahabatku yang ternyata baru aku sadari kalau aku mencintainya dan sebagian lagi aku," jawab Minato dengan lengkapnya.

"Sahabat yang ternyata baru di sadari kalau ternyata mencintainya?" kata Naruto mengulang kata-kata Minato dengan wajah dan nada bingung.

"Namanya Uzumaki Kushina," kata Minato lirih. "Namun, ketika dia sudah pergi jauh ke luar negri, aku baru menyadari kalau ternyata aku menyukainya dan tak sempat menyatakan cinta pada dirinya."

Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. Kini tangannya menunjuk ke sebuah foto di mana Minato sedang mengecup dahi seorang gadis berambut merah dengan panjang sedada di bawah pohon Sakura yang besar dan rindang.

"Ini foto Otou-san dengan siapa?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Kyoko Sara, dia adalah mantan kekasihku saat aku masih sekolah menengah pertama," kali ini Naruto terkejut bukan main. Kini dia mengetahui alasan –yang sebenernya alasan yang bisa di bilang sok tahu- mengapa gadis berambut merah dengan panjang sepunggung itu terlihat berkaca-kaca saat di foto bersama kedua sahabatnya yang lain. Kemungkinan besar, Kushina sudah sejak kecil jatuh cinta dengan Minato menurut pemikiran Naruto.

Naruto kini mulai memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Minato masa depan yang ada di hadapannya ini bisa bersatu dengan Kushina masa depan. Yah, walaupun dia yakin bahwa rencananya tidak akan mungkin mudah.

"Oya, sekarang sudah waktunya untuk makan!" seru Minato. "Sebaiknya kita segera turun sebelum mereka semua menunggu."

"Hai'," balas Naruto sambil berjalan mengikuti Minato yang sudah membuka pintu kamarnya itu.

Kini, mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan. Cat dinding di sana berwarna putih pasir dengan lantai berwarna hijau rumput yang terang. Taplak meja di meja makan di sana berwarna putih dengan garis kotak-kotak berwarna merah. Di atas meja makan rupanya sudah tersedia beberapa mangkuk sup miso, daging panggang, ramen asin, dan nasinya. Minuman yang tersedia berupa sirup, dan jus jeruk.

"Wah, kelihatannya sangat lezat," komentar Naruto dengan nada kagum ketika mencium aroma dari semua masakan itu.

"Hahaha … biasa saja, kok," tawa Tsunade.

"Tapi masakannya memang terlihat lezat kok, Baa-chan," balas Naruto.

"Baa-chan?" Tsunade mengulang perkataan Naruto dengan nada tidak mengerti.

"E-eh maksudku Tsunade-san," kata Naruto cepat-cepat. Nampaknya di dahi Naruto sudah terdapat keringat dingin karena saking paniknya.

"Oh …"

"Baka! Hampir saja Tsunade-sama curiga," umpat Sakura dengan nada kecil.

Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul melihat sikap beberapa temannya yang juga nyasar ke masa depan itu. Sementara Sasuke nampak celinggukan mencari Kakashi yang entah pergi kemana itu.

"Yo, maaf telat!" seru Kakashi sambil menggaruk punggung lehernya yang nampaknya tidak gatal itu.

"Huh, sensei memang selalu telat," komentar Naruto yang dihadiahi tatapan setengah deathglare (?) dari Kakashi.

"Sudahlah," kata Jiraiya tenang dan kemudian menyeruput secangkir kopi yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Hm … maafkan saya karena hal itu," kata Kakashi dengan nada tenang.

"Tak apa," balas Tsunade dengan senyuman simpul.

"Ittadakimatsu!" ucap semuanya kompak beberapa saat kemudian.

Acara makan malam di kediaman Namikaze itu berlangsung cukup tenang. Sampai sekitar 5 menit kemudian ….

"Teme, kembalikan daging milikku!"

"Kau berisik sekali, Dobe."

"K-kalian berdua sudahlah."

"Jangan berisik! Aku jadi tidak bisa memakan sup miso milikku dengan tenang."

Oke, biar Author jelaskan. Pada awalnya mereka makan dengan tenang. Namun, karena Sasuke masih lapar dan terlalu gengsi untuk meminta tambah, dia malah melakukan tindakan yang tidak ke-Uchiha-an dengan mengambil daging panggang milik Naruto tanpa izin. Tindakan Sasuke itu dibalas Naruto dengan teriakannya yang sangat nyaring itu. Sementara Hinata mencoba meleraikan Naruto dan Sasuke –yang sayangnya tidak dipedulikan oleh mereka. Sedangkan Sakura mengomel-ngomel karena tidak bisa makan dengan tenang.

"KALIAN JANGAN BERISIK!" kata Tsunade dengan nada seperti penuh amarah dengan perempatan didahinya.

Glek! Keempat anak dengan usia yang sama itu meneguk ludah mereka bersamaan. Ternyata walau berbeda waktu, Tsunade tetap saja bisa galak layaknya Kyuubi –yang malahan lebih seram lagi.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas kelakuan anak didik saya," kata Kakashi dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kok, Shi-san," balas Jiraiya dengan tenang.

Sungguh, saat itu Kakashi ingin sekali bersumpah akan menghukum habis-habisan semua anak-anak itu setelah berhasil kembali ke zaman mereka. Oh, sungguh miris nasib keempat anak itu ketika kembali ke masa mereka. Ckckck …

Setelah acara makan malam selesai, Naruto segera kembali ke kamar yang dijadikan tempat dia tidur selama di zaman itu. Matanya terlihat lelah dan mulutnya sempat menguap beberapa saat yang lalu.

Pada awalnya, Naruto hanya duduk dipinggir ranjang. Kemudian dia mengganti T-shirt hitam yang ia beli di Mall dengan piyama berwarna biru bergambar paus putih yang Minato belikan untuknya. Kemudian, dia mulai tertidur pulas begitu saja karena kelelahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tetesan air itu begitu terdengar dengan jelas ditelinga Naruto. Mata beriris blue sapphire itu mulai terbuka. Hal yang ia lihat adalah Kyuubi atau bisa kita bilang Kurama sedang tersenyum dihadapannya.

**"Jadi kita ada di masa depan, eh?"**

"Hm … ya," jawab Naruto. "Hey, Kyuubi! Kalau semuanya telah bereinkarnasi, kau ada dimana?"

**"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu."**

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak. Bagaimana mungkin Obito membawa mereka semua ke masa depan bila ternyata Kyuubi sendiri justru tidak ada atau sama sekali tidak bereinkarnasi?

**"Tapi, aku punya sebuah info tentang Jikan no Jutsu buatan Obito."**

"Apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

**"Aku juga kurang begitu mengerti karena ini adalah kata-kata Pak Tua (Rikudou Sennin) sendiri."**

"Kata-kata seperti apa?" tanya Naruto semakin penasaran.

**"Ada sebuah jurus perpindahan waktu yang melibatkan Hiraishin no Jutsu dan Kamui. Namun, kelemahan dari jurus itu sendiri adalah sesuatu yang lumayan mudah untuk ditembus, yaitu Jembatan penghubung Masa Lalu. Jembatan itu hanya terlihat saat gerhana bulan dan jika menghancurkan jembatan itu pengguna jutsu itu akan mati dengan sendirinya karena jurus perpindahan waktu termasuk jurus terlarang."**

"Lalu, apa dengan begitu kita bisa kembali ke masa kita?" tanya Naruto antusias.

**"Sepertinya tidak bisa begitu, karena menghancurkan jembatan itu hanya membuat Sang pengguna jutsu meninggal. Yah, untuk masalah kembali ke masa lalu itu urusan yang berbeda."**

"Ah, lalu bagaimana caranya kita bisa kembali ke masa kita?"

**"Mungkin dengan menciptakan sebuah jurus perpindahan waktu yang hampir sama dengan Jikan no Jutsu. Namun, jurus itu tidak boleh menggunakan sharingan karena dapat mengakibatkan kemunculan Jembatan Penghubung Masa Lalu."**

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kita bisa melewati Jembatan Penghubung Masa Lalu?" tanya Naruto untuk yang kesikian kalinya.

**"Sepertinya, bisa-bisa saja. Namun karena belum pernah dicoba jadi kayaknya cukup berbahaya. Yah, mengingat jumlah chakra Obito termasuk dalam kategori yang besar."**

"Oh …," kini Naruto sudah cukup mengerti. "Sudah ya! Aku mau ke alam mimpi, ngantuk nih!"

**"Ya sudahlah! Aku juga lelah."**

"Jaa!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

#At Namikaze's House 07.00 am

Sasuke memandangi kamarnya yang berwarna biru tua dengan lantai berwarna biru gelap. Tempat tidurnya berwarna coklat tua dengan ranjang berwarna putih pasir yang dilapisi seprai berwarna biru tua.

Tangannya meraih sebuah foto 2 orang laki-laki yang sedang berfoto disana. Lelaki yang satunya berambut pirang jabrik bermata blue sapphire yang Sasuke yakini itu adalah Minato. Sementara yang satunya lagi, entah mengapa mirip dengan sosok Otou-sannya. Mereka berdua nampak sedang berfoto di bawah rindangnya pohon apel.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu itu mengalihkan pandangan mata Onyx milik Sasuke dari foto yang dilapisi bingkai berwarna abu-abu itu.

"Masuk," kata Sasuke datar.

"Ng … aku cuma ingin bilang kalau kau dipanggil oleh Minato-san yang sedang menunggu di perpustakaan rumah," kata Sakura dengan nada canggung.

"Hn," balas Sasuke datar.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan ke perpustakaan," kata Sakura sambil membalikkan badannya dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Tunggu, aku ikut!" seru Sasuke sambil memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura.

Deg!

Jantung Sakura kembali berdebar dengan kencang. _'Padahal aku ingin sekali move on,'_ batin Sakura histeris. Wajahnya kini terasa memanas dan nampak memerah.

Mereka berjalan menuju perpustakaan yang berada di kediaman Namikaze. Cat dinding diruangan tersebut berwarna hijau terang dengan lantai terbuat dari bahan yang semi marmer (?). Disana terdapat sebuah meja panjang dengan beberapa kursi yang mengitarinya.

"Ada apa gerangan anda memanggil kami kesini?" tanya Sakura dengan bahasa bakunya yang berlogat Jepang.

"Aku ingin kalian mempelajari pelajaran pada zaman ini agar tidak menimbulkan berbagai kecurigaan dibeberapa orang atau kelompok," jawab Minato dengan ekspresi tenang seperti biasa.

"Belajar?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sebenarnya, dia kurang yakin kalau otaknya mampu memproses pelajaran pada masa depan dikarenakan kemampuan otaknya yang sangat lamban dan dia hanya bisa belajar melalui praktek langsung.

"Ya," balas Minato singkat. "Sebaiknya kalian harus belajar pelajaran dari SD sampai SMA."

Syok, itulah yang Naruto rasakan saat ini. Sementara 3 teman seusianya sudah mulai mencari buku pelajaran bersama Kakashi. Naruto syok karena sempat-sempatnya otak lambannya dibebani oleh pelajaran masa depan yang menurutnya tambah rumit, mengingat bahwa sejak dia di akademi dulu selalu mendapatkan nilai yang buruk untuk soal yang mudah.

"Hn, jadi x adalah sebuah kata ganti untuk angka yang kira-kira belum diketahui," gumam Sasuke yang sedang komat-kamit belajar aljabar.

"Ng … jadi daging yang kita makan itu sebenarnya otot toh," gumam Sakura yang sedang mempelajari pelajaran IPA bagian Biologi.

Naruto melirik kearah gurunya, Kakashi, yang nampaknya sedang mencari buku.

"Sensei, apa yang sensei cari?" tanya Naruto.

"Buku tentang Teknologi," jawab Kakashi singkat, padat, dan lumayan jelas. "Aku penasaran dengan benda yang menyerupai Tv namun memiliki berbagai tombol dan dapat mengeluarkan suara."

"Wah, keren sekali benda itu!" kata Naruto terkagum-kagum. "Memangnya nama benda itu apa?"

"Ng … namanya itu komputer," jawaba Kakashi sambil membuka sebuah buku bertemakan tentang Teknologi. "Benda itu memiliki mouse, CPU, Speakers, monitor, dan keyboard."

Naruto memandangi gurunya dengan pandangan terkagum-kagum. Sebenarnya dia cukup heran, mengapa Minato bisa sangat pintar sedangkan dirinya tidak? Pertanyaan itu sering berputar dan menghantui pikiran Naruto sehingga kadang-kadang Naruto merasa sedikit kurang yakin bahwa dirinya adalah anak dari Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

"Hinata, kau sedang mencari buku apa?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat kearah Hinata.

"Ng … buku bahasa Inggris," jawab Hinata sambil membolak-balikkan halaman per halaman yang ada dibuku bersampul biru dengan gambar ikan paus putih dan dibagian bawahnya tertulis 'English Language.'

"Oh."

Naruto melirik kearah Minato yang sedang membuka beberapa buku-buku yang tebal. Sampul dari buku itu berwarna coklat tua. Buku itu tidak tertulis apapun sehingga membuat Naruto menjadi sedikit penasaran.

"Etto, apa yang sedang Oto-ehm, maksudku Minato-san baca?" tanya Naruto agak ragu dan sedikit gugup. Pasalnya, dia memang suka salah bicara pada Minato yang ini. Yah, mungkin secara Minato yang ini sangat mirip -mulai dari tutur kata sampai cara berpikir- dengan Minato yang Naruto kenal sebagai Yondaime Hokage sekaligus Otou-sannya.

"Buku sejarah klan Namikaze," jawab Minato.

"Klan Namikaze?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

"Iya," kata Minato. "Katanya sepanjang sejarah Klan Namikaze dulu, ada seorang lelaki hebat yang sangat kuat. Laki-laki itu awalnya sangat dibenci orang seisi desanya. Namun, karena tekad dari laki-laki itu sangat kuat dan besar, pada akhirnya dia berhasil diakui dan tidak dibenci lagi oleh penduduk di desanya. Malahan menjadi sosok yang paling dikagumi."

Naruto tertegun sejenak mendengar cerita Minato. Menurutnya, cerita itu sangat mirip sekali dengan kisah hidupnya. Naruto jadi semakin merasa bahwa orang yang ada di buku sejarah tersebut adalah dirinya sendiri. Hehehe …

"Setelah menikah, laki-laki itu memiliki 2 orang anak kembar. Anak pertama berambut dengan warna yang sama sepertinya sehingga dinamanya terdapat nama Namikaze sebagai Klan-nya. Sedangkan anak ke dua berambut merah darah seperti ibu dari laki-laki itu sehingga dinama anak tersebut terdapat nama Uzumaki sebagai Klan-nya," sambung Minato lagi.

Naruto malahan semakin yakin bahwa laki-laki itu adalah diringa sendiri. Pasalnya, ibu Naruto alias Kushina adalah seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna merah darah. Namun yang paling ingin Naruto tanyakan adalah siapa nama perempuan yang laki-laki itu nikahi?

"Nama istrinya siapa?" tanya Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Entahlah," jawab Minato sambil membolak-balikkan halaman pada buku tersebut. "Tidak tercantum tentang hal itu disini."

Naruto menghela nafas cukup panjang. Padahal menurutnya jika terdapat sedikit bocoran tentang masa depan cukup menyenangkan baginya.

"Itu buku apa?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat Minato membuka sebuah buku berwarna hitam seperti arang.

"Sejarah Klan Uchiha," jawab Minato. "Kisah klan Uchiha memang cukup agak tragis mengingat saat zaman dulu Klan Uchiha selalu berperang dengan Klan Senju."

Naruto mengangguk setuju dengan kata-kata Minato. Dia juga sempat diceritakan oleh Hashirama dan Tobirama kalau Klan Senju dulunya sering kali berperang dengan Klan Uchiha sejak lama sekali.

"Namun suatu hari, Klan itu dibantai oleh salah satu anggota Klan Uchiha itu sendiri di malam bulan purnama," sambung Minato. "Sang pembantai itu hanya menyisakan adiknya."

Kini, Naruto yakin sekali bahwa yang dimaksud dengan 'Sang pembantai' adalah Uchiha Itachi. Sedangkan 'adiknya Sang pembantai' adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Adiknya itu ingin balas dendam dengan kakaknya dan menjadi seorang penghianat karena melanggar peraturan daerahnya sendiri, namun ketika kakaknya hampir menemui ajal, adik itu mendengarkan cerita tentang alasan Sang pembantai," kata Minato. "Sayangnya, adik itu malah termakan oleh omongan seorang penjahat keji dan malah menyerang daerah kelahirannya itu."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk dengan sangat yakin. Cerita itu memang sangat mirip dengan kisah asli dari Uchiha Sasuke. Apalagi cerita itu diceritakan secara ringkas namun mirip dengan kenyataan tentang kehidupan Sasuke sendiri.

"Namun pada akhirnya, Sang adik menolong desanya pada sebuah perang besar," sambung Minato lagi. "Kemudian Sang adik itu juga merupakan bagian dari para pahlawan di desanya. Lalu secara kebetulan juga, dia merupakan salah satu sahabat dari tokoh yang paling terkenal dalam Klan Namikaze."

Naruto tersenyum. Hatinya yakin sekali bahwa sejarah tentang orang yang paling terkenal dari beberapa Klan adalah tentang dirinya dan beberapa temannya.

"Yo, minna!" sapa Jiraiya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Good morning, Jiraiya-san," balas Hinata dengan logat Inggris yang baru saja ia pelajari dari buku bahasa Inggris.

"Sepertinya kalian semua semangat sekali ya?" komentar Jiraiya dengan nada seperti pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja!" kata Naruto bersemangat. "Kitakan memiliki jiwa masa muda yang membara!"

Sakura, dan Sasuke memandang ilfeel ke arah Naruto di karenakan Naruto entah kesambet apa jadi bersikap layaknya Lee. Sementara Hinata dan Kakashi masih sibuk membaca buku bacaannya. Kalau Minato? Minato hanya tertawa kecil melihat sikap Naruto yang seperti itu.

"Oya, kali ini aku ingin kalian semua pergi ke kantor kepolisian," kata Jiraiya pada akhirnya.

"Untuk apa kami ke sana, Jiraiya-san?" tanya Kakashi.

"Mulai hari ini, kalian juga harus berlatih menembak," jawab Jiraiya.

"Menembak?" mata Sakura langsung berbinar-binar. Di otaknya terputar memori ketika dia menonton adegan film cowboy bersama Otou-sannya dan Okaa-sannya. Menurutnya, menembak itu termasuk hal yang sangat keren.

"Yup! Benar sekali, Haruno-san," balas Jiraiya sambil tersenyum simpul. "Kalau begitu kalian sebaiknya segera kembali ke kamar kalian dan memakai seragam yang telah aku persiapkan dengan baik. Lalu habis itu kalian sarapan dan kita berangkat ke kantor markas."

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti. Mereka menuju ke kamar masing-masing. Di kamar mereka terdapat satu set seragam yang masih dibungkus dengan rapi. Bisa diketahui kalau seragam itu masih baru.

Untuk yang laki-laki, baju atasnya berwarna biru gelap dengan tali-tali kecil berwarna kuning berada di bagian pundaknya. Selain itu juga terdapat logo kepoliasian di baju itu. Celananya berwarna hitam dengan bahan yang memudahkan seseorang untuk bergerak. Lalu mereka juga memiliki sabuk berwarna hitam dan sebuah tempat untuk menaruh pistol beserta pelurunya.

Sementara yang perempuan menggunakan baju atas berwarna merah tua dengan tali-tali kecil berwarna kuning dibagian pundaknya. Logo kepolisian mereka berada di lengan atas kiri mereka –berbeda dengan laki-laki yang logonya berada di dada kiri mereka. Celana mereka berwarna hitam selutut dengan bahan yang juga memudahkan mereka untuk bergerak. Mereka juga memiliki sabuk berwarna hitam yang fungsinya juga sama seperti dengan sabuk anak laki-laki.

Jiraiya nampak mengenakan pistol FN-57. Sebuah pistol semi otomatis yang diproduksi oleh FN Five-seven. Pistol itu menggunakan peluru yang memiliki kaliber sebesar 5,7 mm. Selain itu Jiraiya juga menggunakan pistol Beretta 92. Pistol itu merupakan buatan Italia dan menembakkan peluru 9 x 19 mm Parabellum. Pistol itu sudah diproduksi sejak tahun 1975.

Minato menggunakan pistol QSZ 92. Sebuah pistol recoil operated locked breech dan menggunakan sistem penguncian barel berputar. Pistol ini menggunakan peluru kartrid 9 x 19 mm Parabellum. Pistol ini juga memiliki jangkuan efektif 50 meter dan memiliki kecepatan moncong sekitar 1148 kaki per detik.

Kakashi menggunakan sebuah pistol FN Herstal FNP. Pistol itu diproduksi di Columbian oleh FNH USA sejak Februari 2006. Pistol ini menembakkan peluru katrid 9 x 19 mm Parabellum.

Sementara Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, dan Sakura menggunakan pistol Heckler dan Koch Mk23 yang merupakan pistol otomatis kelas semi dengan modul laser. Selain itu pistol ini juga memiliki short recoil DA / SA dan memiliki jangkuan efektif 50 Ms.

"Ohayou, minna," sapa Tsunade sambil tersenyum melihat semuanya dengan seragam kepolisian mereka masing-masing.

"Ohayou," balas semuanya dengan senyuman –kecuali untuk Sasuke yang mukanya datar dan tidak terlihat tersenyum.

Tsunade telah menyiapkan makanan berupa sandwich atau mungkin orang Jepang kenal dengan sebutan roti isi. Minuman mereka adalah teh hangat yang baru saja diseduh tadi. Selesai sarapan, mereka akan segera pergi menuju kantor markas kepolisian.

* * *

#At Police Headquarter 09.37 am

Kini mereka telah sampai di markas kepolisian. Markasnya besar dengan banyak sekali polisi yang berada disana.

"Wah," semuanya memandang kagum pada markas yang besar itu.

"Nah, kalau begitu kalian harus segera latihan," kata Jiraiya tenang. "Kalian harus segera berhasil menembak dengan tepat sasaran."

Minato mengangguk. Kemudian mereka berpisah dengan Jiraiya dikarenakan Jiraiya berjalan lurus ke Utara sementara mereka berbolek ke arah Timur.

Tempat latihan mereka berupa sebuah ruangan besar dengan sebuah papan berbentuk lingkaran dengan sebuah titik tengah berwarna merah. Tebal dinding tersebut sekitar 50 meter demi menjaga keamanan.

"Hem, jadi yang kita lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalian harus menembak titik tengah yang berada di lingkaran itu," jawab Minato.

Kakashi menyiapkan pistol dan pelurunya. Kemudian matanya memandang lekat-lekat titik tengah yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sepertinya cukup mudah," kata Kakashi sambil bersiap-siap menarik pelatuknya.

Tangan kanan Kakashi menarik pelatuk tersebut. Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, dan Naruto memandang serius kearah Kakashi. Lalu, dengan gerakan slow motion ketika Kakashi mulai menarik pelatuknya dan–

"Dor!" suara ketika pelatuk pistol itu terdengar sangat jelas di telinga keempat anak itu.

–rupanya peluru itu tepat sasaran!

"Sugoi," kata Hinata kagum.

"Iya, Kakashi-sensei memang sangat hebat," tambah Sakura.

"Uh, kalau begitu aku juga tidak mau kalah dari Kakashi-sensei!" kata Naruto dengan semangat. "Iya kan, Teme?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, namun kurang jelas antara 'iya' atau 'tidak' dalam jawaban tersebut.

Minato tersenyum kecil. Tiba-tiba saja, ponsel yang dimiliki oleh Minato berbunyi. Terlihat tulisan 'Otou-san' di layar tersebut yang menandakan bahwa yang meneleponnya adalah Jiraiya.

"Moshi-moshi, Otou-san," salam Minato.

"_Begini, sebaiknya kau dan teman-temanmu itu pergi ke ruanganku_," kata Jiraiya to the point.

"Baiklah, Otou-san," balas Minato.

Kemudian, sambungan telepon itu putus begitu saja. Setelah memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya, Minato segera menghampiri Kakashi, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, dan Naruto yang masih sibuk berlatih menembak.

"Ayo, kalian segera ke kantor Otou-san," kata Minato tegas.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah," jawab Minato sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Mereka segera keluar dari ruangan pelatihan itu. Suasana disekitar mereka sedikit ramai karena ulah Naruto yang dari tadi ribut soal aroma ramen yang sangat menggoda di kantin.

"Hah, kita harus segera pergi ke kantor dulu, Naruto," kata Minato disertai helaan nafasnya.

"Tapi aku mau ramen!" kata Naruto merajuk.

"Cih, yang ada dipikiran Dobe hanyalah makanan saja," komentar Sasuke sinis.

"Biarain," kata Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Are are," kata Sakura sembari menghela nafasnya.

"Sebaiknya kita makan setelah pergi ke kantor," kata Minato dengan tenangnya. "Otou-san akan sangat marah jika kita tidak segera ke sana."

"Hai', Minato-san," kata Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, dan Kakashi dengan kompak.

Mereka berjalan menuju ke dalam gedung markas utama yang pada lantai paling atasnya adalah kantor Jiraiya. Pada saat mereka ke atas, mereka menaiki sebuah lift terlebih dahulu.

"Wah, pintu ruangan itu mirip sekali dengan yang ada di Mall," kata Naruto dengan nada norak.

"Dasar norak," gumam Sasuke.

"Kok ruangan ini kecil? Memangnya kita ingin melakukan apa dengan ruangan kecil ini?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kita akan menuju ke lantai paling atas," jawab Kakashi santai. Yah, wajarlah Kakashi tahu soal lift. Kan waktu di perpustakaan kediaman Namikaze, Kakashi membaca buku tentang teknologi.

Minato memencet tombol yang tertera di lift tersebut. Hinata yang melihat hal itu jadi sedikit penasaran.

"A-ano, apa guna dari tombol tersebut?" tanya Hinata.

"Tombol ini berfungsi untuk membawa lift ini ke ruangan yang kita tuju," jawab Minato santai.

Ruangan atau lebih tepatnya lift itu mulai bergerak ke atas sehinggan membuat semuanya –kecuali Minato- sempat terkejut.

"K-kenapa ruangan ini bergerak?" tanya Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan dengan nada sedikit panik.

"Tandanya kita sedang menuju ke lantai atas," jawab Minato dengan santai lagi.

Clingg!

Pintu lift itu terbuka. Kini, dihadapan mereka terdapat sebuah pintu coklat besar yang berjarak sekitar 1 meter dari tempat mereka semua berdiri.

"Nah, itu kantornya!" seru Minato.

Mereka semua kemudian memasuki ruangan tersebut. Cat ruangan kantor Jiraiya berwarna cream dengan lantai berwarna putih pasir. Disana terdapat Jiraiya yang sedang duduk bersantai, sementara 3 orang yang lainnya berdiri.

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya," kata Kakashi MD.

"Ya," balas Minato singkat.

Rin memandang Kakashi dengan intens, kemudian matanya beralih pada Kakashi MD.

"Kalian berdua mirip," komentar Rin. "Nama paman siapa?"

"Shi," jawab Kakashi singkat.

Jiraiya nampak mengeluarkan 2 buah kertas berwarna coklat pudar dan memberikannya pada Minato dan Kakashi.

"Hmm," Kakashi membaca isi kertas itu dalam hati.

"Kertas apa itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Itu adalah tugas untuk kalian," jawab Jiraiya sambil tersenyum. "Tugas kelompok lebih tepatnya."

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Hinata membaca kertas yang dipegang Kakashi. Dikertas itu tertulis sebuah permintaan untuk menangkap pembunuh bayaran bernama Momochi Zabuza dan asistennya yang bernama Haku. Tingkat misi itu adalah C yang berarti Normal.

"Tak kusangka misi pertama kita adalah itu," kata Naruto.

"Serasa kembali ke masa lalu," sambung Sasuke.

"Ah, menyenangkan juga sepertinya," tambah Sakura.

Hinata yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan dengan ke 3 anak yang seangkatannya hanya menghela nafas. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Rin yang memanggilnya.

"Kamu dapat misi apa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Rin bersemangat.

"Menangkap pembunuh bayaran bernama Momochi Zabuza dan Haku," jawab Hinata.

"Wah, sepertinya menarik sekali," komentar Obito MD yang ikut dalam pembicaraan itu. "Kalau kami mengerjakan Misi tingkat B (Hard) untuk mencari anak keturunan bangsawan yang diculik oleh sebuah organisasi bayaran bernama Kumogakure."

Kakashi sedikit tertegun mendengar perkataan Obito MD. Dia ingat bahwa dulu Obito menjadi jahat setelah melakukan misi itu. Jika kekuatan Obito MD sama seperti Obito yang ada di masanya itu berarti ….

"Aku mulai berpikiran kalau yang diincar Obito adalah dirinya sendiri," bisik Kakashi pada Naruto.

"Dirinya sendiri?"

"Ya, dirinya sendiri versi masa depan."

* * *

#At Somewhere 09.37 am

Obito memandang intens ke arah bola kacanya. Disana terdapat gambaran Naruto dkk yang sedang menuju ke markas kepolisian.

"Jadi itukah reinkarnasi mereka semua? Menarik sekali," kata Obito sambil menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Yo, minna-san! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai kubuat sesuai dengan deadline yang sudah aku tandai. Hiks, aku terharu loh waktu kalian bilang fanfic ini menarik :')**

***Catatan: Yang dimaksud dengan Kakashi MD dan Obito MD adalah Kakashi masa depan dan Obito masa depan.**

_***Special Thanks to:**__ Naru sayang Kaa-chan, __**Akira no Rinnegan**__, uzumakimaharendra4, __**Hikamiki**__, amega futteiru, __**Agung Moelyana**__, Namikaze Kevinnn, __**WaOnePWG**__, , __**Namikaze Akane**__, haikaluzumaki, __**Frilia269**__, Yamamoto Hikaru, __**puchan**__, kadek chan, __**Nagasaki**__, Kamikaze, __**koga-san**__, , __**orang lewat**__, suriken, __**tamu**__, aftu-kun, __**Kurama no Kyuubi141**__, Vin'Diesel No Giza, __**Issei Oppai Dragon**__, Nabila Chan BTL, __**Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi**__, Trio Riuricky, __**Uzumaki Kazemaki**__, chersygunawan, __**fajar jabrik**__, koyuki hime 900, __**sherry dark jewel**__, skygirl25, __**sthefanyy KURAWA**__,wildapolaris, and __**thedy76**__ (__**Gomen ne bila ada kesalahan penulisan nama dan ada yang namanya tidak tercantum**__**)**_

* * *

**#Balasan review (Yang Login lewat PM):**

_**-Yamamoto Hikaru: Hontou ni? Nah, udah update sekilat mungkin nih. Semoga cerita kali ini semakin memuaskan dan tambah keren ;)**_

_**-puchan: Sudah aku lanjutkan :)**_

_**-Nagasaki: Gomen ne, alurnya kecepetan. Soalnya aku kalau bikin Prolog alurnya memang selalu kecepetan**_

_**-Kamikaze: Semoga saja ;) :)**_

_**-koga–san: Sudah aku lanjutkan :)**_

_**-orang lewat: Hontou ni? Semoga semakin seru chapter kali ini :)**_

_**-tamu: Ini sudah kuusahan diperbanyak deskripsinya. Arigatou telah memberi saran ^^**_

* * *

#Next chapter: First Mission

"Zabuza memiliki pedang yang dapat mengeluarkan asap beracun ank abut."

**.**

"Haku menggunakan pisau, duri, dan serpihan kaca untuk menyerang musuhnya."

**.**

"Siapa yang akan kau lindungi di dunia ini?"

**.**

"Seseorang akan menjadi kuat jika melindungi orang yang mereka sayangi."

**.**

"Aku tahu kalau kau menyayanginya dari cara kau mati demi melindunginya."

**.**

"Kakashi-sensei, sepertinya aku memang tidak salah menyukai mereka."

"Kau memang benar sekali, Naruto."

**.**

"Gawat! Rin bunuh diri, dan Obito tidak dapat ditemukan karena dia tertimbun batu."

**.**

"Jika saja, aku bisa datang lebih cepat."

***Word** Story: **4,732** words

**Bekasi**, 2 **September **2013


	3. Chapter 3: First Mission

#At Some Village 08.00 pm

Sebuah kapal berhenti di sebuah pelabuhan. Seorang lelaki berambut hitam gelap berusia 17 tahun dengan masker berwarna hitam turun dari kapal yang baru saja sampai di pelabuhan itu bersama seorang asistennya yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam legam.

"Kita sampai," kata asistennya sambil membawa berbagai koper.

"Jadi kita di tugaskan di desa ini, huh?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Ne," jawab asistennya singkat.

Lelaki itu memandang sekeliling. Matanya kini melihat sosok seorang pria gemuk dengan jas hitam dan sebuah tongkat. Pria gemuk tersebut juga memakai kaca mata hitam.

"Selamat datang di desa ini," kata pria gemuk itu. "Misi kalian di sini adalah …"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Future!**

Genre: **Adventure**, and **Friendship** (Maybe **slight **Romance)

**Naruto **Shippuden Masashi **Kishimoto**

Author: **Oceana** Queen

**Warning:** OOC, **OC**, OOT, **Bad**, Semi **Canon**, and **Miss **Typo

**Thanks **To **You** For **Read** This **Fanfic**

Flame? **I **don't **like!**

Concrit?** I **like** it!**

Happy **reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3: First Mission!

**.**

**.**

**.**

#At Namikaze's House 07.00 am

Kkrriing!  
Kkkrriiinng!

Jam weeker yang ada di samping tempat tidur Naruto berbunyi begitu nyaring. Kini Naruto menguap lebar dengan pandangan super duper ngantuk. Tangan berkulit tan miliknya merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Uuumm …," gumam Naruto tidak jelas. Kalau boleh jujur, dia saat ini ingin sekali tertidur dengan pulas pada saat ini dan tidak melakukan apa-apa selain tidur karena kegiatan kemarin cukup melelahkan.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!  
Ketukan pintu itu membuat Naruto terpaksa bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu kamar tempat dia tidur itu dengan malas.

Clek!

Pintu bercat cokelat tua itu terbuka lebar. Kini dihadapannya terdapat sosok Minato yang sedang menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Ada apa, Otou-san?" tanya Naruto sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"KAU PIKIR INI JAM BERAPA, HAH? CEPAT MANDI, SARAPAN, HABIS ITU KALIAN BERANGKAT KE PELABUHAN!" teriak Minato tiba-tiba.

Setelah berteriak seperti itu, Minato langsung meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja. Sementara Naruto yang ditinggalkan begitu saja hanya sempat cengo' mendadak. Otaknya masih berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Minato.

* * *

#At Some Forest 07.00 am

Lelaki berambut hitam itu nampak sedang mengasah pedang besar miliknya dengan sebuah batu asah berwarna hitam. Sementara asistennya nampak sedang memetik beberapa tangkai bunga tulip. Pada pagi hari yang cerah ini, mereka sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya lelaki itu sambil memandang asisten satu-satunya itu.

"Merangkai bunga," jawab asistennya sambil tersenyum dengan lembut. Tangannya yang putih itu masih tetap bekerja merangkai bunga yang memiliki arti 'Cinta Abadi' itu.

"Untuk apa?" tanya lelaki itu sambil masih mengasah pedang miliknya.

"Iseng saja," jawab asistennya.

Asistennya nampak merangkai bunga-bunga tersebut di teras rumah penginapan mereka. Rumah kecil itu terbuat dari bambu yang kuat dan tahan lama. Di sana terdapat satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, satu ruang tamu, dan satu ruang dapur. Kira-kira itulah deskripsi singkat mengenai rumah tempat mereka menginap selama misi yang mereka jalani itu. Bisa dibilang kalau rumah itu adalah sebuah gubuk yang masih terawat dengan baik.

Di dekat tempat mereka menginap itu terdapat sebuah air terjun yang cukup tinggi dengan air yang sangat bersih dan dapat segera diminum. Di sekeliling air terjun itu terdapat tanaman obat yang sangat langka tumbuh dengan subur dan lebat.

"Ne, apakah kau yakin kita dapat menyelesaikan misi ini?" tanya asistennya sambil masih merangkai bunga-bunga.

"Entahlah," jawab lelaki itu.

"Kalau kita gagal bagaimana?" tanya asistennya lagi.

"Tidak apa," jawab lelaki itu sambil tersenyum simpul di balik maskernya itu. "Semuanya kan sudah di tuliskan dalam sebuah buku yang bernama 'Takdir'."

* * *

#At Namikaze's House 07.15 am

"Telat," komentar Sasuke singkat ketika melihat Naruto yang baru saja datang ke ruang makan.

"Huh, aku kan hanya bangun sedikit agak telat," balas Naruto tidak mau kalah. Rambutnya masih basah dan dapat diketahui kalau Naruto baru saja mandi.

"Yayaya," kata Sasuke sambil memutar arah kedua bola matanya dengan bosan sekali.

Naruto hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Kemudian, dia duduk di sebelah Jiraiya dan menatap bosan Sasuke yang ada di depannya itu.

"Sarapan sudah siap," kata Tsunade, dan Hinata dengan senyuman cerah. Kedua orang itu memang baru saja selesai membuat sarapan pagi untuk semuanya.

Tsunade meletakkan berbagai macam makanan. Ada sup tomat untuk Sasuke, ramen asin untuk Minato dan Naruto, Salad buah untuk Sakura dan Tsunade, spaghetti dengan saus tomat untuk Jiraiya, dan onigiri isi daging untuk Hinata dan Kakashi. Minumannya ada teh, kopi, dan susu vanilla yang masih hangat semua.

"Ano, kira-kira ada berapa musuh yang akan kita lawan nanti?" tanya Hinata sambil menghentikan kegiatan makannya sejenak.

"Sekitar 3 orang lebih mungkin," jawab Jiraiya dengan tenang dan santai seperti biasanya.

"Kakashi-sensei, apakah kita bisa melawan mereka semua tanpa menggunakan jurus ninja?" tanya Sasuke berbisik pada Kakashi. Entah mengapa dia masih tidak yakin kalau bisa melawan mereka tanpa satu jurus ninja. Wajarlah, Sasuke memang sudah sangat terbiasa dengan yang namanya menggunakan jurus ninja, apalagi yang namanya sharingan.

"Semoga saja," jawab Kakashi singkat. Kemudian, ia langsung memakan onigiri isi daging yang memang di buatkan untuknya itu.

* * *

#At Some Forest 07.35 am

Crangg!  
Sstakk!

Suara adu pedang itu terdengar begitu jelas di pedalaman hutan. Nampak seorang lelaki berambut hitam sedang beradu pedang dengan asisten perempuannya. Pandangan mereka masih sama-sama serius.

"Kau semakin hebat saja," kata lelaki itu sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Ah, tidak juga," balas asistennya sambil menepis serangan tersebut dengan pedangnya.

Sudah seperempat jam mereka saling beradu pedang di pedalaman hutan tempat mereka menginap untuk sementara tersebut. Sedari tadi lelaki bermasker itu mengayunkan pedang besarnya ke asistennya. Namun sayangnya, serangan lelaki itu cukup mudah di tepis atau di hindari oleh asistennya dengan cukup baik.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan jarum beracunmu atau pecahan kaca milikmu?" tanya lelaki bermasker itu dengan raut muka heran. Maklum, senjata yang di gunakan oleh asistennya memang jarum beracun dan pecahan kaca.

"Aku tidak mau menggunakannya untuk menyerangmu," jawab asistennya dengan senyuman tulus. Tangannya memegang erat pedang katana miliknya.

"Tapi mau bagaimanapun juga kau harus bisa menggunakan alat penyerangmu dengan baik," balas lelaki bermasker itu. "Kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau kita itu hanyalah 'alat' untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang mereka sangat inginkan?"

"Ya, aku tahu," jawab asistennya dengan raut muka yang sedikit kecewa.

* * *

#At Namikaze's House 07.35 am

Naruto menatap tas miliknya. Tas tersebut memiliki warna biru langit yang agak terlihat gelap. Tas tersebut terlihat penuh dengan barang-barang yang lumayan cukup berguna seperti raket nyamuk, Autan (?), Dettol (?), 15 Cup Ramen, beberapa pakaian, sikat gigi, sabun mandi, beberapa peluru pistol Heckler dan Koch Mk23, alat pancing (?), keranjang buah (?), dan buku yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana yang merupakan kenangan dari gurunya tercinta, Jiraya.

"Naruto, kenapa kau bawa sebanyak itu?" tanya Sasuke yang sweatdrop melihat barang bawaan Naruto tersebut. Menurutnya, barang bawaan Naruto itu terlalu banyak dan terlihat berat. Padahal, perjalanan mereka sepertinya tidak begitu jauh.

"Kali aja kita di suruh nangkep ikan dan keranjang buah untuk naroh buah ketika di perjalanan ada yang sakit," jawab Naruto dengan muka watados dan polos. "Kan ada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa kita itu harus sedia payung sebelum hujan."

"Tapi gak gitu juga kaleee," sahut Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja ada di belakang Sasuke. Gadis berambut merah muda itu muncul bersama dengan Hinata.

"Yang penting aku pengen bawa ini," balas Naruto cuek.

Sakura melirik tas Sasuke yang tidak terlalu penuh. Wajar saja tas Sasuke tidak sepenuh tas milik Naruto! Yang di bawa Sasuke kan hanya payung kecil, sekotak bento, sebuah kunai dan shuriken –untuk jaga-jaga, beberapa pakaian, beberapa peluru pistol Hackler dan Koch Mk23, dan obat kumur-kumur.

Sakura memandangi tasnya yang berwarna pink itu. Isinya hanya sekotak Salad, beberapa pakaian, beberapa peluru pistol Hackler dan Koch Mk23, dan seperangkat alat make-up yang super lengkap dari Tsunade. Mulai dari lip stick, lip gloss, eye liner, eye shadow, bedak, pembersih muka, hand body, krim wajah, penebal alis, pelentik bulu mata, cheek shadow, kuku pacar, kutek bling-bling, face tonic, dan Rexona Women (?). Selain itu peralatan mandi atau kebersihan Sakura juga lumayan lengkap. Mulai dari Shampoo, peralatan pembersih kuku alias manicure dan pedicure, gunting kuku, Vee (?), Sabun sirih, sikat gigi, pasta gigi, obat kumur-kumur, sabun mandi batangan, dan sabun mandi cair. Lalu Sakura juga membawa hair dryer dan alat smoothing –yang menurutnya sewaktu waktu bisa ia pakai. Lalu juga peralatan ninja milik Sakura memang sudah ada di dalam kantong belakang celananya. Entah bagaimana caranya Sakura bisa membawa barang sebanyak itu dan memasukkannya pada sebuah tas ransel yang berukuran sedang itu.

"Nah, ayo berangkat!" kata Kakashi sambil memegang sebuah peta. "Tujuan kita adalah sebuah desa kecil yang tidak bernama di pinggir pulau Hokkaido."

"Hokkaido?" kini Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bukankah kita harus menyebrangi lautan untuk sampai ke sana?"

"Ya, kau benar sekali," jawab Kakashi dengan raut muka tenang seperti biasanya. "Oleh karena itu kita menaiki kapal khusus untuk sampai ke sana."

Setelah itu, mereka segera pergi menuju pelabuhan Tokyo dengan sebuah mobil. Siapa yang menyetir mobilnya? Tentu saja Jiraiya karena tidak mungkin kalau Kakashi yang menyetir mobil tersebut.

* * *

#At Some Forest 07.35 am

Lelaki berambut hitam itu menghela nafas. Asistennya nampak sedikit kelelahan karena sudah berkali-kali nafasnya terengah-engah. Tangan lelaki itu kini bergerak menancapkan pedang besar miliknya ke tanah.

"Sepertinya kita cukup seperti ini saja," kata lelaki berambut hitam legam itu.

"K-kau mau makan?" tanya asistennya sambil masih mengatur nafasnya. Matanya sedikit menatap sayu lelaki berambut hitam itu.

"Boleh saja," jawab lelaki itu.

Matahari sedikit menerobos masuk di balik dedaunan yang berada di pepohonan-pepohonan. Burung-burung nampak berkicau-kicau di setiap dahan pohon yang berada di hutan tersebut. Hutan itu berada di dekat sebuah desa kecil yang berada di pinggir daerah Hokkaido. Hutan itu memang masih terlihat asri di bandingkan hutan-hutan lain yang berada di daerah Jepang. Maklum, akhir-akhir ini banyak penebangan liar dan peluasan daerah industri.

"Jembatan … ya," gumam lelaki itu sambil memandangi langit yang tertutup oleh daun-daun. Otaknya nampak teringat akan sesuatu.

Semilir angin sepoi-sepoi mulai bertiup. Angin itu menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan yang mulai kering. Burung-burung kini berterbangan di langit yang sedikit mendung.

Asistennya tersenyum kecil melihat lelaki berambut hitam legam tersebut. Tangannya nampak memasak sebuah sup yang terbuat dari potongan jamur, sedikit garam, sedikit lada, sesendok madu, 1 kg daging sapi yang telah di potong-potong, wortel, seledri, daun bawang, dan potongan ikan tuna.

"Em … makanannya sudah siap," kata asistennya sambil membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi dua mangkuk sup.

"Seperti biasanya, eh?" tanya lelaki itu sambil memandangi sup buatan asistennya itu.

"Ng …. Ya. S-soalnya aku tidak bisa memasak apapun kecuali sup ini dan bubur," jawab asistennya dengan wajah memerah malu. Yah, secara asistennya memang sejak kecil tidak pernah di ajari memasak oleh keluarganya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," kata lelaki itu dengan tenang. "Yang penting kau sudah berusaha sebisamu."

Wajah asistennya nampak berseri-seri. Pancaran rasa kagum terdapat di diri asistennya itu. Tangannya nampak menyendok sup buatannya dengan mata yang sesekali melirik lelaki yang berada di sampingnya itu yang nampak sedang memakan sup buatannya. '_Karena sifatmu itulah aku menyayangimu_,' kata asistennya di dalam hatinya.

* * *

#At Ship 08.00 am

Naruto menguap lebar. Dia sudah bosan dengan berdiri sedari tadi di kapal itu. Masih sekitar 3 jam lagi untuk dia bisa sampai di pulau Hokkaido tersebut. Menurutnya, menaikki kapal adalah sesuatu yang sangat lama perjalanannya dan membuatnya bosan setengah mati. Apalagi tidak ada yang menarik di dalam kapal tersebut.

"Aku bosan sekali –dattebayo," keluh Naruto. Berkali-kali dia telah menghela nafas dengan bosannya.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa sebosan itu, Naruto," tegur Kakashi yang sudah berada di samping Naruto entah sejak kapan. "Masih banyak kegiatan lain yang bisa kau lakukan."

"Contohnya?" tanya Naruto malas.

"Membaca buku mungkin," jawab Kakashi sambil membuka buku Icha-Icha Paradise miliknya itu. Mata Kakashi nampak serius sekali membaca buku buatan Jiraiya itu. Padahal menurut Naruto, tidak ada yang menarik dari buku bersampul oranye yang sedikit kekuningan itu.

"Aku tidak suka membaca seperti sensei," balas Naruto sambil memandangi sensei-nya yang nampak asik membaca buku Icha-Icha Paradise itu. "Lebih baik aku tidur saja."

"Yah, terserah kau saja," kata Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan matanya sedikit pun dari buku Icha-Icha Paradise itu.

Naruto berjalan menuju sebuah kamar di kapal tersebut. Nomer '078', itulah nomer kamar Naruto sekaligus kamar Sasuke di kapal tersebut. Di sana terdapat dua kasur putih dengan seprai yang berwarna putih pula. Di salah satu kasur, nampak Sasuke yang sudah tertidur pulas.

"Sebaiknya aku juga tidur seperti Teme –ttebayo," gumam Naruto.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur yang berada di sebelah Sasuke. Matanya yang berwarna _blue sapphire_ semakin lama semakin terpejam dan terbawa ke alam mimpi.

* * *

#At Hokkaido 11.00 am

Kapal besar yang menyebrangi laut yang memisahkan pulau Hokkaido dan pulau tempat Tokyo berada itu telah berhenti di pelabuhan. Kini, tim Kakashi yang beranggotakan Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Hinata sudah turun dari kapal tersebut.

"Hokkaido's Island?" kata Hinata sambil membaca peta yang merupakan pemberian dari Jiraiya itu. "Kalau tidak salah artinya itu pulau Hokkaido."

"Sugoii, itu bahasa apa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar, tanda kagum. Sakura memang tidak mengerti bahasa asing karena dia lebih asik belajar Biologi.

"N-namanya bahasa Inggris, Sakura-chan," jawab Hinata sembari tersipu malu karena di puji.

"Nah, ayo kita pergi ke desa itu –ttebayo!" kata Naruto dengan semangat berapi-api.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum kecil di balik maskernya yang berwarna hitam itu. Sementara Sasuke nampak cuek dengan sekelilingnya itu. Apalagi, sedari tadi banyak yang teriak-teriak tentang ketampanan dan keseksian (?) si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Apakah kalian dari Konoha Police?" tanya seorang pria yang kelihatannya termasuk dalam kategori lanjut usia itu.

"Ah, iya," jawab Kakashi. "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama anda?"

"Nama saya adalah Tazuna, dan saya adalah seorang pembangun jembatan," jawab Tazuna –pria berusia lanjut usia itu.

Naruto melihat ke arah Tazuna. Wajah dan raut muka pria itu nampak sama dengan sosoknya yang berada di masanya alias masa lalu. Hanya saja, sifat Tazuna 'masa depan' lebih ramah dibandingkan sifat Tazuna 'masa lalu' yang agak ketus. Yah, mungkin perubahan zaman juga bisa mempengaruhi sifat seseorang.

"Kalau begitu, mari saya antarkan kalian menuju rumah saya agar kalian bisa beristirahat setelah perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan dari Tokyo ke Hokkaido," kata Tazuna dengan sopan dan formal.

"Maaf sebelumnya, kalau boleh tahu dimana jembatan yang sedang anda bangun?" tanya Sakura dengan sopan. Dia nampak ingin tahu soal jembatan besar yang sedang di bangun itu

"Ah, tidak jauh dari desa tempat tinggal saya," jawab Tazuna dengan formal lagi.

Mereka kemudian berjalan kaki menuju desa tempat tinggal Tazuna. Namun ketika ingin melewati sebuah bukit, kabut malah menghalangi pandangan mereka.

"O-oya, ini misi ranking C seperti apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Misi ranking C? Seingatku kepala desa menulisnya ranking A," jawab Tazuna dengan nada bingung.

"Hah? Ranking A?"

* * *

#At Police Headquarter 11.27 am

Jiraiya tertegun sendiri melihat mejanya yang cukup berantakan dengan berbagai macam kertas permohonan dari berbagai daerah di Jepang. Namun, otaknya teringat akan sesuatu …

"Oya, aku ingat!" pekik Jiraiya tiba-tiba. Pekikan Jiraiya membuat Tsunade menjadi sedikit heran.

"Ingat apa?" tanya Tsunade yang membawakan Jiraiya secangkir kopi yang baru saja di seduh itu.

"Aku … malah memberi Tim Shi misi tingkat A, padahal seharusnya aku memberi Tim Shi misi tingkat C," jawab Jiraiya dengan raut muka sedikit panik. Tangannya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan sedikit frustasi karena takut kelima orang itu mati karena misi yang di berikan itu levelnya terlalu tinggi. Bisa di bilang, Jiraiya itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Sudahlah, kau tenang saja. Kalau Shi-san butuh bantuan kan kita bisa minta sama Timnya Minato," saran Tsunade dengan tenang. Otak Tsunade memang selalu berpikir positif terus.

"Kau benar juga," gumam Jiraiya mengangkat cangkir kopi miliknya. Di dalam hatinya ia sedikit berharap kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Tim Kakashi.

* * *

#At Some Forest 11.30 am

"J-jadi kita harus melakukan misi ranking A di masa ini dong," kata Hinata memberi kesimpulan.

"Ya, berarti agak sulit juga –ttebayo," tambah Naruto.

"E-eh, kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Karena kita kan tidak di izinkan mengenakan jurus ninja di masa ini," bisik Sakura pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk tanda mengerti. Kaki mereka masih melangkah menuju sebuah desa di pinggir Hokkaido yang tidak bernama itu. Namun …

Ctakk!

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam legam dengan sebuah masker berwarna hitam yang menutupi sebagian mukanya nampak menyerang Kakashi. Untungnya, Kakashi berhasil menghindari serangan dari lelaki tersebut.

"D-dia adalah Zabuza Momochi," kata Tazuna dengan badan gemetaran. "Zabuza memiliki pedang yang dapat mengeluarkan kabut dan cukup beracun."

"Kabut?" kata Sasuke mengulang perkatan Tazuna dengan nada bingung.

"Zabuza memiliki rancangan pedang yang di beri sebuah mesin kecil. Mesin kecil tersebut berfungsi untuk mengumpulkan uap air yang ada di sekelilingnya sehingga menjadi kabut," jelas Tazuna.

"Cih, sialan," umpat Sakura. "Hinata, mari kita sama-sama melindungi Tazuna-san."

Hinata mengangguk, sementara di tangan kanannya sudah terdapat sebuah pistol. Sakura melindungi Tazuna di arah Utara, Hinata di arah Selatan, Naruto di arah Barat, dan Sasuke di arah Timur. Mereka semua nampak sudah siap siaga dengan pistol masing-masing.

"Hiyaaa," teriak asisten dari Zabuza, Haku.

Haku mengeluarkan beberapa duri panjang yang telah di berikan racun. Kini tangannya telah siap untuk menyerang Naruto.

Stakk!

Naruto berhasil menghindari serangan Haku dengan sebuah pisau lipat yang tidak sengaja ada di saku celananya. Haku saat itu mengenakan pakaian tempurnya yang masih sama seperti dulu, begitupun dengan topeng yang ia kenakan.

"Haku menggunakan katana, pisau lipat, duri, dan serpihan kaca untuk menyerang musuhnya," kata Tazuna. "Kalian berhati-hatilah."

"Ne," jawab Sakura singkat. Matanya msih fokus untuk mencari keberadaan musuh.

Kakashi menatap ke arah Zabuza. Di tangan Kakashi terdapat sebuah kunai yang tidak sengaja ia bawa.

"Kunai? Kau juga seorang ninja rupanya," kata Zabuza.

"Jadi kau tahu tentang ninja, hm?" tanya Kakashi sedikit penasaran.

"Ya, karena aku sendiri juga adalah seorang ninja," jawab Zabuza. "Tapi ninja bayaran sepertiku hanyalah sebuah 'alat' untuk menyerang."

Ctakk!  
Kunai milik Kakashi beradu dengan pedang milik Zabuza. Keduanya nampak melakukan pertarungan yang sangat serius.

"Kau salah," kata Kakashi. "Ninja itu bukan 'alat' untuk menyerang sesuatu, karena setiap ninja juga memiliki perasaan."

"Hahaha … kau bercanda? Ninja itu hanyalah 'alat', jika tidak berguna maka akan di buang begitu saja," balas Zabuza.

Kreek!

Kunai milik Kakashi mengenai lengan atas Zabuza. Kunai itu membuat goresan luka yang cukup dalam. Darah segar nampak mengalir dari luka tersebut.

"Zabuza-san," pekik Haku sambil berlari menuju ke arah Zabuza.

"H-haku, tolong bantu aku," kata Zabuza dengan sedikit meringis.

Haku menatap khawatir ke arah Zabuza. Kini dia membantu Zabuza untuk berdiri. Tangannya mencoba menompang tubuh Zabuza.

"Aku yakin, kita akan bertemu lagi," kata Haku. Tangan Haku kini melempar sebuah bom asap.

Puff!

Asap dari bom itu keluar. Kemudian, Haku dan Zabuza nampak kabur dengan jurus ninja. Lalu, kabut yang menutupi pandangan mereka sudah menghilang.

"Ah, kita selamat," kata Hinata lega.

"Ya, begitulah," kata Kakashi menambahi.

Tazune terdiam sejenak. Mulutnya kini sedikit terangkat.

"Zabuza Momochi, sebenarnya dia juga berasal desa ini dulunya," kata Tazuna lirih.

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Tazuna.

Tazuna kini mendongakkan wajahnya ke langit yang mendung dan menurunkan setetes demi setetes air hujan. Awalnya hanya sedikit, namun kemudian mulai menjadi banyak yang turun.

"Sebaiknya kita berteduh di gubuk itu dulu," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke sebuah gubuk kecil.

"Lalu, kakek menceritakan tentang Zabuza –ttebayo," tambah Naruto.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju. Merekapun berjalan menuju gubuk yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Kakashi membuka pembicaraan sembari mengeluarkan sebuah termos kecil dari tasnya dan menyeduh 6 cangkir teh.

"Dulu, sekitar 17 tahun yang lalu adalah hari lahirnya Zabuza Takumi," kata Tazuna. "Saat itu umurku baru 50 tahun …"

Semuanya mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita Tazuna.

"Zabuza lahir dari pasangan Takeshi Takumi dan Yumi Yuki. Sewaktu umur Zabuza 7 tahun, Yumi pernah menceritakan kepada Zabuza tentang masa lalu desa ini," kata Tazuna lagi.

"Masa lalu?" Naruto kini menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Desa ini dulunya adalah desa termiskin yang pernah ada. Suatu hari, para penduduk desa terpaksa menghadapi ninja bayaran hebat bernama Zabuza Momochi dan Haku Yuki. Namun, suatu hari Haku Yuki di bunuh oleh salah satu jutsu milik seorang ninja jounin dari desa tetangga dan membuat misi ninja bayaran itu gagal. Lalu atasan kedua ninja itu marah tentang informasi yang di dapatkan itu dari salah satu samurai-nya," lanjut Tazuna.

"Siapa nama atasan itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Gato," jawab Tazuna. "Gato kemudian menyuruh semua samurai-nya untuk membunuh Zabuza Momochi, tapi Zabuza Momochi berhasil membunuh mereka semua bahkan beserta atasannya, Gato. Namun pada akhirnya, Zabuza Momochi meninggal karena tebasan yang ia terima begitu banyak. Lalu Zabuza menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di saat salju turun di samping mayat partner-nya itu, Haku Yuki."

Rintik-rintik hujan kini mulai mereda. Namun, angin kencang bertiup lembut membawa beberapa daun kering. Dilihat dari suasananya, sekarang ini adalah musim gugur. Sebenarnya, tinggal 6 hari lagi musim dingin akan datang ke Jepang.

"Hujan sudah reda, sebaiknya kita segera meneruskan perjalanan," kata Kakashi.

"Ya," balas semuanya dengan sedikit bersemangat.

* * *

#At Tazuna's House 03.00 pm

Pada akhirnya, mereka semua sampai juga di rumah Tazuna. Rumah itu berwarna cokelat tua dengan lantai berwarna kuning bambu. Di halaman rumah tersebut juga terdapat banyak sekali bambu yang tumbuh.

"Okaerinasai, Otou-san," kata seorang wanita bersama seorang anak kecil yang kelihatannya berumur 8 tahunan.

"Tadaima," balas Tazuna. "Perkenalkan, ini anakku dan itu cucuku."

"Salam kenal," kata Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, dan Sakura.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal begitu," balas wanita itu. "Nah, Inari, tolong perkenalkanlah dirimu."

Inari langsung melipat tangannya di depan dadanya sambil membuang muka. Sifat ketusnya itu membuat Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura nyaris naik darah. Sedangkan Hinata? Gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat sifat Inari yang menurutnya kelihatan normal itu.

"Nah, mari kita masuk dulu," ajak Tazuna.

"Ah, iya, Tazuna-san," balas Kakashi dengan sopan.

Mereka semua kini masuk ke dalam rumah yang bernuansa sederhana itu. Warna dindingnya adalah cokelat dan lantainya berwarna putih polos. Di sana terdapat meja panjang, dan sebuah Tv yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Ini makan siang untuk kalian semua," kata Ibu Inari sambil membawakan nampan berisi ikan bakar, dan nasi.

"Arigatou," kata Sakura dan Hinata dengan senyuman manis.

Untuk minumannya, mereka diberikan masing-masing gelas yang berisi jus. Ada jus jeruk untuk Naruto, jus tomat untuk Sasuke, jus leci untuk Kakashi, jus apel untuk Tazuna, jus anggur untuk Hinata, dan jus strawberry untuk Sakura. Entah bagaimana caranya Ibu Inari bisa tahu apa minuman jus kesukaan mereka.

* * *

#At Some Forest 03.00 pm

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Haku dengan raut muka khawatir. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kompres yang berisi air es untuk membantu pembekuan darah Zabuza.

"Ya," jawab Zabuza dengan sedikit meringis kecil.

Haku menghela nafas. Gadis berambut hitam legam yang panjang itu menatap khawatir ke arah Zabuza.

"Aku akan membuatkan bubur terlebih dahulu, setelah itu aku baru akan mencarikan obat untukmu," kata Haku sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Terserah kamu saja," balas Zabuza cuek sambil melihat ke arah jendela.

Haku berjalan menuju dapur. Dia kini membuat semangkuk bubur yang disertai dengan sebuah telur rebus di atasnya. Bubur itu juga ia berikan beberapa potongan daging Kobe yang telah direbus sebelumnya. Daging Kobe itu merupakan daging berkualitas dari Sapi Kobe yang terkenal sebagai daging sapi yang lembut dan mudah untuk dikunyah. Namun sayangnya, 1 kg daging Kobe bisa mencapai 800 dollar untuk harganya. Entah darimana Haku bisa mendapatkan daging semahal itu.

"Sekarang, buka mulutmu," kata Haku selembut mungkin.

"Untuk apa? Aku bisa makan sendiri," tanya Zabuza dengan nada yang agak ketus.

"Dengan tangan yang seperti itu? Tidak mungkin!" kata Haku. "Sekarang kau buka mulutmu, biarkan aku yang akan menyuapimu untuk kali ini saja."

Pada akhirnya, Zabuza menuruti perkataan Haku. Lelaki itu membuka mulutnya secara perlahan, kemudian Haku menyuapinya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Haku ketika mangkuk yang dipegang oleh Haku telah kosong.

"Lumayan enak," jawab Zabuza.

"Kalau begitu beristirahatlah," kata Haku sambil menyelimuti badan Zabuza. "Aku akan mencarikan tanaman obat."

"Hati-hati ya, Haku," kata Zabuza pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar di telinga Haku.

"Ya, pasti."

* * *

#At Tazuna's House 03.15 pm

"Ah, leganya," kata Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya. Makanan buatan Ibu Inari memang masih enak seperti dulu.

Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto sedikit. Ia merasa kalau Naruto agak terkesan norak karena makanan yang diberikan Ibu Inari sangat banyak dan enak. Istilahnya sih, Sasuke berpikir kalau Naruto itu seperti orang yang enggak pernah di kasih makan.

Sementara di kamar, nampak Sakura sedang memandangi dirinya di sebuah cermin yang berada di sana. Di tangannya terdapar sebuah alat smoothing yang telah ia pasangkan pada stopkontak yang ada di kamar tersebut.

"A-alat apa itu?" tanya Hinata sambil memandang ke arah Sakura yang mulai menggunakan alat itu.

"Oh … ini namanya alat smoothing," jawab Sakura yang masih fokus menggunakan alat tersebut. "Alat ini gunanya untuk melembutkan rambut disertai dengan sedikit meluruskan rambut."

"B-bukankah rambutmu sudah lurus, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata lagi. Gadis bermata lavender itu sangat penasaran dengan alat modern yang kini digunakan oleh temannya, Sakura Haruno.

"Yah, walaupun rambutku lurus, tapi rambutku juga kusut," jawab Sakura sambil mematikan alat smoothing yang ia dapatkan dari Tsunade itu. "Nah, dengan menggunakan alat itu, rambutku kini lebih lembut dan mudah disisir."

Hinata nampak mangut-mangut mengerti. Gadis itu nampak merasa bahwa alat yang digunakan Sakura cukup praktis untuk di gunakan.

Kini, Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah eye shadow, dan lip gloss. Matanya yang berwarna green emerald masih memandang lurus ke arah cermin rias yang ada di hadapannya.

"Itu apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata bingung. Pasalnya, ketika di berikan alat modern oleh Tsunade, Hinata malah menolaknya dengan alasan takut kebanyakan bawaan.

"Ini namanya Eye shadow," jawab Sakura sambil mengenakan eye shadow berwarna krim yang cukup sama dengan warna kulitnya sehingga tidak terlalu terlihat. "Gunanya untuk memberikan sedikit warna pada kelopak mata."

Hinata kembali mengerti. Kemudian, Sakura mengenakan sebuah lip gloss berwarna pink yang cukup kontras dengan bibir Sakura yang berwarna pink tua.

"Itu apa?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Namanya lip gloss, gunanya adalah memberi warna pada bibir," jawab Sakura.

Tangan putih milik Sakura kini mengobrak-abrik isi tas miliknya. Kini dia mengeluarkan sebuah hand body dan parfum yang beraromakan strawberry.

"K-kalau itu apa lagi?" tanya Hinata lagi dengan nada yang sama polosnya dengan pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Ini namanya hand body. Kegunaannya adalah untuk membuat kulit tetap putih dan cerah," jawab Sakura dengan tenang. "Ayo, kita kembali ke ruang tamu!"

"Iya."

Pada akhirnya, dua gadis itu berjalan menuju ruang tamu yang jaraknya sekitar 3 meter dari kamar tempat mereka menginap untuk sementara waktu. Di ruang tamu, terdapat Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, dan Tazuna.

"Konbawa, minna-san," kata Sakura dengan riang seperti biasanya.

"Yo, konbawa, Sakura-chan," balas Naruto.

"Hn, konbawa," balas Sasuke sambil mengangkat cangkir teh hijau miliknya dengan perlahan.

"Konbawa, Sakura, Hinata," balas Kakashi.

Sakura kini duduk di samping Kakashi, sementara Hinata duduk di samping Sakura. Kini, mereka memulai obrolan untuk menyelesaikan misi mereka.

"Besok kita akan memeriksa keadaan di sekeliling jembatan. Siapa tau saja, Zabuza dan Haku sudah menunggu di sana," kata Kakashi.

"Apa kita masih belum boleh mengenakan jurus ninja?" tanya Naruto.

"Ng … sebaiknya Hinata dan Sakura saja yang melakukan," jawab Kakashi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap datar ke arah Kakashi.

"Sakura dapat mengenakan chakranya untuk jurus medis miliknya dan Hinata bisa menggunakan Byakugan untuk melihat dalam kabut," jawab Kakashi santai.

Semuanya kini mengerti. Sementara jam baru menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pm.

"Kakashi-sensei, aku pergi keluar sebentar ya!" pamit Naruto sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Ya," balas Kakashi singkat sambil membuka buku Icha-Icha Paradise miliknya. "Tapi jangan pulang terlalu malam ya."

"Aye, Kakashi-sensei!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari menuju pedalaman hutan.

* * *

#At Some Forest 05.00 pm

Haku memetik beberapa tumbuhan obat. Peluh sedikit demi sedikit mengalir. Hari sudah agak gelap, tapi tumbuhan obat yang dia dapatkan belum cukup untuk menyembuhkan luka Zabuza yang dalam dan panjang.

"Yo, ada orang rupanya –dattebayo," kata Naruto sambil menatap ke arah Haku yang sedang mengelap peluhnya.

Haku menoleh ke arah Naruto yang ada di hadapannya. Gadis itu menghela nafas lega. Dia mengira kalau Naruto pasti tidak akan mengenali dirinya jika dirinya tidak memakai topeng.

"Apa yang Onee-san lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ng … mencari obat untuk orang yang kusayangi," jawab Haku sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Memangnya orang yang Onee-san sayangi itu terluka?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Iya, dan cara Onee-san untuk melindunginya hanya bisa dengan mengobatinya. Mengobatinya itu sama saja dengan melindunginya dari rasa sakit secara fisik," jawab Haku lagi. "Aku ingin tahu, siapa yang akan kamu lindungi di dunia ini?"

Semilir angin bertiup perlahan. Daun-daun kering sedikit berterbangan. Sementara Naruto tampak berpikir. Sebenarnya, banyak sekali orang-orang yang ia ingin lindungi. Misalnya Tsunade yang telah ia anggap seperti Obaa-chan nya sendiri, anggota Rockie 12, Kakashi, Iruka, dan masih banyak lagi …. Tak lupa juga dengan masyarakat Konoha yang juga ingin ia lindungi juga.

"Entahlah, rasanya ada banyak sekali yang ingin aku lindungi," jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Begitu ya? Berarti kamu sangat kuat ya," kata Haku sambil tersenyum tipis.

Naruto menengok ke arah Haku yang ada di sampingnya. Iris birunya menatap Haku yang sedang memetik beberapa tanaman obat.

"Karena apa bisa begitu?" tanya Naruto.

"Seseorang itu akan menjadi kuat jika melindungi orang yang mereka sayangi," jawab Haku. "Sudah dulu ya, aku ingin pulang terlebih dahulu. Kau juga harus pulang, hari sudah mulai malam."

"Iya."

* * *

#At Tazuna's House 08.00 pm

Naruto merebahkan dirinya di sebuah kasur kecil. Badannya cukup pegal karena dia menenteng barang bawaan yang cukup memberatkan dirinya tadi siang.

"Hey, menurutmu kapan kita bisa pulang?" tanya Sasuke yang sekamar dengan Naruto.

"Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu yakin kalau kita bisa pulang cepat," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Mata Onyx-nya memandang ke arah langit luar dari jendela. Sementara Naruto mulai tertidur lelap.

* * *

#At Tazuna's House 08.37 am

"Naruto, bangun!" teriak Sakura sambil menendang Naruto dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ittai," ringis Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur duluan dengan lantai itu.

"Kau kira ini jam berapa, hah? Cepat kita pergi! Zabuza dan Haku telah menyerang desa," kata Sakura.

"Hai', Sakura-chan," kata Naruto patuh.

Sakura segera keluar dari kamar Naruto. Sementara Naruto nampak bersiap dengan pistol miliknya dan seragam 'Konoha Police' miliknya. Untuk berjaga-jaga, ia memasukkan sebuah kunai miliknya.

Tep!

Tep!

Langkah Naruto dan Sakura kini terdengar cukup jelas di sebuah jalan yang menuju ke arah jembatan besar yang menghubungkan desa tempat Tazuna tinggal dan desa lain. Kedua desa itu memang dipisahkan oleh sebuah sungai yang besar dengan arus air yang kencang.

"Kita harus segera menyusul Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun, dan Hinata. Mereka pasti sedang cukup kesulitan. Apalagi, di sana juga ada Tazuna-san dan Inari," kata Sakura seolah memberi komando agar mereka bergerak lebih cepat.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai juga di sebuah jembatan besar yang bercat cokelat muda. Namun, jembatan tersebut telah ditutupi oleh kabut sehingga tidak begitu kelihatan dengan jelas.

"Hinata, aku datang," kata Sakura sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pistol miliknya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Sakura-chan," balas Hinata dengan Byakugan miliknya yang masih aktif.

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke nampak terluka oleh serpihan kaca milik Haku.

"Sasuke-kun, biarkan aku yang mengobati dirimu," kata Sakura sambil menggunakan ninjutsu medis miliknya yang telah diajarkan oleh Sang Hokage kelima, Tsunade Senju.

"A-arigatou, Sakura," kata Sasuke sambil sedikit meringis. Luka yang ada di tangannya memang cukup panjang dan tidak bisa diremehkan begitu.

Haku berdecih kesal karena lawannya adalah seorang ninja yang dapat menggunakan ninjutsu medis. Jika dilihat-lihat, topeng milik Haku sudah sedikit retak.

"Naruto-nii telat," komentar Inari sambil berlindung di belakang badan Tazuna.

"Hahaha …. Gomen ne, Inari," tawa Naruto. "Seorang pahlawan memang terkadang datang terlambat bukan?"

Inari kini menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Menurutnya, Naruto terlihat mirip dengan Otou-san nya yang meninggal dunia karena membela desanya dari Gato, seorang bangsawan yang kaya raya yang seenak hati dalam mengatur desa tempat ia tinggal seolah-olah dialah yang paling berkuasa.

Sementara Zabuza dan Kakashi nampak saling beradu kekuatan. Zabuza menggunakan pedang besar yang merupakan kebanggaannya itu, sementara Kakashi menggunakan sebuah kunai.

"Sepertinya, aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi," kata Kakashi pelan. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya memang telah dipenuhi oleh berbagai sayatan dari pedang besar milik Zabuza itu.

Kakashi segera mengeluarkan pistol miliknya. Ia tidak mungkin menggunakan chidori untuk mengalahkan Zabuza. Bisa-bisa, dia diberikan banyak pertanyaan lagi oleh Tazuna dan Inari yang sedang ia coba untuk melindungi mereka.

Dor!

Bunyi itu nampak terdengar dengan jelas di balik kabut yang begitu tebal. Kakashi barusan menarik pelatuk pistol miliknya. Sayangnya, tembakan itu malah meleset dari sasaran karena Zabuza berhasil menghindarinya dengan baik.

"Rupanya hanya segini kemampuanmu menggunakan pistol, eh?" kata Zabuza menyindir.

"Sialan," umpat Kakashi kesal.

Kakashi bersiap menarik pelatuknya, dan ….

Dor!

Bunyi itu kembali terdengar dengan jelas di balik kabut yang tebal.

"Aarggh," ringis Haku kesakitan. Rupanya dia menggunakan teleportasi untuk melindungi Zabuza dari tembakan Kakashi.

Brukk!

Tubuh Haku seketika abruk di hadapan semuanya. Kini, kabut yang tebal mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

Trangg!

Pedang yang di bawa oleh Zabuza kini terjatuh. Zabuza menatap tidak percaya pada sosok asistennya yang kini sudah terkena peluru milik Kakashi.

"H-haku," kata Zabuza lirih. Tangan Zabuza kini menggenggam tangan milik Haku.

"Ah, sepertinya waktuku telah tiba. Aku ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untukmu yang telah ada di sampingku sampai saat ini," kata Haku dengan lemas. Darah kini mulai mengalir keluar dari perut Haku yang terkena tembakan Kakashi. "Aku menyayangimu …."

Tepat setelah mengatakan hal itu, Haku menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu kini telah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini.

"Rupanya kalian benar-benar alat yang tidak berguna," kata Gato sinis. Gato di masa depan ini terlihat sedikit lebih tinggi, namun badannya tetap saja gemuk.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Zabuza sambil menatap Gato dingin. Kini dia sedikit menyadari kalau Haku mati karena mereka menjalankan misi dari Gato. Jika saja waktu itu Zabuza menolak misi yang di berikan oleh Gato, mungkin Haku masih hidup dan masih bisa tersenyum padanya. Yah, itulah yang ada dipikirannya.

"Membuang alat yang tidak berguna dengan membunuhnya," jawab Gato. "Para samuraiku, serang dia!"

"Hiyaaaa!" teriak Zabuza sambil mengayunkan pedang besar miliknya.

"Tunggu dulu, Zabuza! Kau tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan luka seperti itu," cegah Kakashi.

Terlambat! Zabuza telah bertarung dengan para samurai itu. Luka di tubuhnya makin membanyak seiring dengan banyaknya tebasan yang diberikan oleh para samurai Gato.

Sreek!

Setelah sekian lama mengalahkan para samurai Gato, kini Zabuza membunuh Gato dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Zabuza-san," kata Hinata sambil memandang Zabuza yang telah bercucuran peluh dan lukanya yang masih mengalirkan darah segar. Gadis itu ingin menyembuhkan Zabuza, namun sayangnya hal itu di cegah oleh Kakashi.

Zabuza menyeret langkahnya yang kini mulai memberat menuju tempat Haku berbaring dengan tenang. Setelah sampai, tangannya mengelus lembut kepala Haku.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Haku," kata Zabuza lembut.

Bruk!

Seketika tubuh Zabuza ambruk begitu saja di samping Haku. Kini, lelaki itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya karena luka yang melekat pada badannya membuat darahnya menjadi terkuras.

"Aku tahu kalau kau menyayanginya dari cara kau mati demi melindunginya," kata Kakashi pelan. Otaknya memutar memori saat ia bertemu dengan Zabuza masa lalu.

"Kakashi-sensei, sepertinya aku memang tidak salah menyukai mereka," kata Naruto sambil menatap ke arah langit.

Sedikit demi sedikit salju mulai turun. Padahal, musim dingin seharusnya masih 5 hari lagi. Namun sepertinya, Kami-sama berkehendak lain dalam menurunkan salju yang biasanya datang pada saat musim dingin.

"Kau memang benar sekali, Naruto," balas Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik masker miliknya itu.

* * *

#At Police Headquarter 11.49 am

Setelah mengurusi Zabuza dan Haku, Tim Kakashi kini telah sampai di kantor kepolisian 'Konoha'. Namun ketika ingin memasuki ruangan Jiraiya, mereka mendengar sebuah percakapan …

"Gawat! Rin bunuh diri, dan Obito tidak dapat ditemukan karena dia tertimbun batu," lapor Minato dengan nada panik.

"Apaa?" pekik semuanya terkejut.

Jiraiya menghela nafas. Pria berusia 40-an tahun itu hanya bisa menghela nafas atas kehilangan dua orang yang cukup berpengaruh dalam kepolisian Konoha yang berada di Tokyo ini.

"Iya ini semua salahku," kata Minato lirih. "Jika saja, aku bisa datang lebih cepat …."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue**

**A/N: Akhirnya, selesai juga chapter 3 ini! Maaf ya, sepertinya author hanya bisa update fanfic sebulan sekali karena pembuatan fanfic ini sedikit susah. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf …**

***Special Thanks to: **TobiAkatsukiID, **Black Market**, Akira no Rinnegan, **Kurama No Kyuubi141**, koga-san, **puchan**, BlueBubbleBoom, **Manguni**, Guest, **Xd**, Vin'DieseL No Giza, , Viviandra Phanthom, **Dyan HaruKaze**, Yamamoto Hikaru, **Yamaguchi Akane**, Cherry Minamoto, dan **DianHaruKaze**

**(Gomen ne bila ada kesalahan penulisan nama dan ada yang namanya tidak tercantum)**

**#Balasan review non-login:**

**- koga-san: Iya, aku akan terus semangat. Makasih yaa udah nyemangatin ;)**

**-puchan: Makasih atas pujiannya. Nah, semoga chapter kali ini makin bagus**

**-Manguni: Sudah aku lanjutkan :D**

**-Guest: Oke, sip juga '-')b**

**-Xd: Sudah aku lanjutkan :D**

**-Dyan HaruKaze: Em … kalo soal update cepet juga gak bisa dibilang cepet juga ya. Masalahnya di sekolah aku banyak tugas, dan soal pairing mungkin aku ngasihnya yang udah canon saja (contoh: MinaKushi, FugaMiko, dll). Yosh, makasih yaa udah nyemangatin ;)**

**-Yamamoto Hikaru: Sara di chapter kemarin cuman buat sampingan doang kok, soalnya gak tahu pengen sampingannya apa. Hahaha … :D :v**

#Next Chapter: Kushina's Life

"Semuanya itu sudah terlambat untuk disesali."

**.**

"Minato-nii, aku minta maaf ya karena enggak bisa menjaga mereka."

**.**

"Hey, kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Kushina akan balik ke Jepang lho!"

**.**

"Aku … selalu mencintaimu."

**.**

"Kali ini, aku mohon menikahlah denganku."

"Eh?"

**.**

"Kushina, sekarang kau akan ditunangkan dengan Fugaku."

"Apa? Tapi kenapa?"


End file.
